


The Relationship of Alana Bloom and Will Graham

by missbloom



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: F/M, Falling In Love, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Marriage, Minor Character Death, Multiple Sexual Acts, Smut, but au now that s2 has aired, post-jail
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-10-12
Updated: 2015-01-31
Packaged: 2018-01-03 00:04:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 32,930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1063286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missbloom/pseuds/missbloom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Events from the lives of, the now together, Alana and Will, set after Hannibal being arrested for the Chesapeake Ripper murders.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. After Hannibal's Arrest

**Author's Note:**

> This is a request-based series! You can send in requests to my tumblr, graham blooming, and twitter, BisexualBloom.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will comforts Alana after the shocking arrest of her friend and mentor.

Hannibal's arrest on Friday evening hit everyone hard, but the person it affected most was Dr. Alana Bloom.

The woman was in her office when she had received the call from Jack Crawford, packing her things up to head home for the evening. She picked up his call with a sigh, wondering what he wanted now, "We got the Chesapeake Ripper. Will did, actually. He's- I highly recommend you prepare yourself for this, Bloom..." a pause as he took in a long breath, "It's Lecter."

Defenses of her previous mentor were the first things to come out of her mouth, demanding to know everything about how Will could have possibly come to this conclusion. "Luck. Pure luck. One little mistake led to him, Alana. What's done is done."

In the end, though, everything made sense; the Hobbs' cases, the Copycat, Will's arrest, all of it explained in ten minutes. "Will's on his way to you now. You guys need to be there for each other." She didn't protest, and with nothing left to say, hung up the phone, too shocked to even give him a farewell.

* * *

Will arrived an hour or so later to find the woman's office door unlocked, yet he knocked a few times out of courtesy. "Alana...?" the large room was dark and he had a hard time making out the figure of her sitting at her desk. Stepping closer, he saw that her hands were folded atop the table, her head bowed, almost like she had fallen asleep. "Alana? You okay?"

Will sounded like he was submerged in water, his voice deep and slow to Alana's ears. She finally raised her head when he was standing directly in front of her, fingers taping lightly on the wood to get her attention. Her words came out quiet and cracked, and it was clear that she had been crying, "Do I look like I'm okay?" If there had been enough light, Will would have seen her tear-stained face, black streaks from her makeup trailing under her eyes.

Silence for a moment before Will spoke, glancing around into the shadows, "Why are all the lights off?"

Her desk lamp flicked on at his question, illuminating her tired features, "It was still light outside when Jack called."

A worried knot formed in Graham's stomach at her words; reaching back, he pulled up a chair and sat on its edge, reaching his hands out to wrap around Alana's, "It's over now. The Ripper has been caught and we can finally... move on."

At Will's touch, Alana's fingers quickly moved so she was gripping onto his hands, holding him tightly in distress. "It was Hannibal, Will. I can't..." she trailed off, her throat closing as fresh tears formed in her eyes. Will's thumb rubbed comfortingly against her index finger as he waited patiently for her to continue, but she didn't, choosing to change the focus of conversation instead, "How are you, Will? He was your psychiatrist. Your friend."

His mouth opened but he couldn't find any words that would adequately describe his feelings right now. He was glad that the killer was caught, but of course he was extremely upset to know that it had been someone so close to him. "I think you know how I am, Alana."

That got a small smile out of her; she _did_ know how he was, for she felt the same. Her shiny eyes narrowed slightly when she asked him, "Do you want to go back to my place? I think a beer would do us both some good."

Will gave her a small nod, "Sure, if that's what you want to do." His strong feelings for Alana started to show now as he continued to hold on to her hand when she stood, receiving a curious expression from her. He rose as she did and stepped to the side of her desk, pulling her into his arms. "It's going to be okay, Alana," at the feeling of her arms wrapping around his back, he lifted a hand and cradled her head, rocking their bodies side to side gently, "I promise."

She closed her eyes at the embrace; the gesture was odd for Will, especially after such a dramatic event, but she didn't question it. The hug was what she really needed right now, and it pulled her out of the fog she had been in since that earth-shattering phone call. "Thank you for coming, Will." He gave her a small squeeze before they separated and prepared to leave.

* * *

Will looked around at the layout and decorations of Alana's kitchen as they stepped inside, remembering the previous, and first, time he was here in that orange jumper a year or so ago. Now, thankfully, he had been properly invited and was in his normal attire.

The pleasant melody of Alana's voice pulled him out of his memories, asking him a question from the fridge, "Do you want a beer?" She was holding one for herself, hand half reaching for another as she waited for his answer.

"Uh.. do you have anything stronger?"

The woman smirked, "Of course." Putting her drink back, she pulled out a bottle of whiskey before closing the fridge and making her way to the cupboards for two glasses.

A few minutes later they were leaning against the island counter, stripped of their winter coats and shoes, staring down at their drinks. "I don't know what to think of everything," Alana said suddenly, swirling the liquid in her glass.

"Me neither," their voices were quiet in the dim room, the only light coming from over the stove. "Hannibal was... foolish for manipulating me like he did. That's what caused me to eventually figure out it was him."

Alana turned her head to Will, a small smile on her lips, "At least you can start getting your head back on track now; I know what he was doing to you, but.." she glanced back down, "I didn't want to believe it." A few seconds of silence, then, strained, "I still don't."

This was the second time this evening Will had embraced her, and the first time they had really interacted like this since The Kiss. He had thought about that single romantic gesture so many times and even contemplated doing it again now, but he decided against it as she started crying on his chest, her shoulders shaking. Will placed a kiss on the top of her head and held her close, being her rock as a tidal wave of emotions took her.

A few minutes later Alana pulled away, sniffling and wiping at her eyes and cheeks, "Sorry."

"You don't need to apologize."

She gave him a small smile and brushed at his shirt lightly, noticing the tear and makeup stains smeared across it, "I'll buy you a new one."

He shrugged, not really caring about his clothes.

A clock somewhere off in the house chimed eleven times; Will sighed, "I should probably go, it's getting late..." Her facial reaction to his words looked pained and helpless, causing him to follow up quickly with, “Not unless you want me to stay..”

"Please," Alana hadn't meant for her voice to come out sounding so desperate. Clearing her throat, she continued in a more steady tone, "If you don't mind."

"You know I'm fine with it."

She smirked at him before turning away and gulping down what was left of her drink and pouring herself some more. "Let's go in the living room. It's more comfortable there."

This part of her house Will had never been in before. Its furniture expressed Alana's personality perfectly; lots of florals but also plenty of solid patterns, all in various colors.

Setting his glass down on the end table, Will lowered himself onto her cream-colored, suede sofa and propped his feet up on the ottoman, finding it easy to relax in her cozy home. Alana sat a friendly distance to his right, legs tucked up underneath her while she cradled her glass in her hands.

"What are you going to do now?" Will didn't need her to elaborate; she was referring to his job at the FBI, working for Jack and helping profile criminals.

Graham made an unsure face and scratched at the stubble on his chin, shrugging slightly, "I don't know... Jack still wants me there, but... I think I might just stick with teaching for a while, let everything settle."

Alana reached out and patted his knee, "That sounds really good for you, Will. You need a break from all the... _drama_ Jack brings." She brought her glass to her lips then, taking in half of its contents and swallowing it quickly.

Will was watching her as she did this, noticing how the alcohol was all seeming to go down a bit too easy. He let out a quiet chuckle, "Don't drink too much now, I don't need you getting drunk on me."

"Why?" Alana smiled at him, amused, "Afraid I'll make a fool of myself?" She handed her drink to him so he could place it on the table next to his, "Don't worry; I haven't gotten more than buzzed in years."

"Good."

Will looked over his shoulder at a small mewing noise, smiling when a gray, short-haired cat jumped up onto the back of the sofa; he scratched its chin, "I didn't know you had any pets."

"Well, ever since I watched your dogs, she's become skittish and tends to hide when people come over." The feline rubbed up against Will's hand and eventually made its way down onto the seats, settling between the pair and starting purr contently.

There was a pleasant atmosphere in the room as they pet the cat, neither of them feeling the need to say anything. Eventually, though, Will spoke up, "Can I use your shower?"

"Sure," Alana directed him to the downstairs bathroom, nodding at his thanks.

* * *

"Alana?"

The woman was in her kitchen working on her third glass of whiskey when she heard Will's call; going into the living room, she poked her head down the hallway, not sure if he was decent or not, "Yeah?"

"Do you happen to have pajamas or something I could wear?" Will knew it was a long shot that she would, be he figured he could ask anyway.

"Yeah, hold on."

She returned a few seconds later with a pair of red checkered bottoms and a t-shirt, "Here, my brother leaves a set when he visits. They should fit."

Will opened the bathroom door and reached out for the clothes, the lower half of his body wrapped in a towel, "Thanks." Without really thinking about it, Alana's eyes fluttered from his wet, clingy hair that stuck to his forehead oddly, down to his bare chest and stomach, lingering longer than they should have.

She realized a second later that she was gawking and shook her head, "Sorry," before hurrying back into the kitchen, downing the rest of what was in her glass and trying to push the image of half-naked Will away.

He joined her a few minutes later, his movements a bit hesitant in the unfamiliar flannel pants and tshirt, "Thanks. I feel better now."

Alana looked up at him slowly, knowing full well he could see the redness that still lingered on her face. Nervous panic rose in her as he stepped closer, but she kept her countenance calm. He lifted a hand and brushed it against her cheek, "Are you embarrassed? Or have you been drinking too much?"

Her eyes closed at his touch, a warm feeling rising in her before alarms started going off in the slight haze of her whiskey-fogged head. She lifted a hand and put it on his wrist, lowering it gently, "A little bit of both, probably." Taking a step to the side, Alana started to leave the room, "I'm going to go change, okay?"

Will nodded, grinning to himself as he listened to her make her way upstairs.

* * *

Alana didn't think twice of the boxer shorts and tank top that she changed into, that is until she stepped into the living room to see Will staring at her, "...what?" her hands moved up to check hair, wavy locks pulled back in a ponytail. She finally realized when he averted his gaze that it was all of the exposed skin that caused him to ogle.

"N-nothing," Will didn't watch as she stepped into the kitchen to grab her drink.

Alana came back and sat on the far end of the couch, pulling a blanket over her and settling into the cushions, much to Will's disappointment. He gestured to her glass, "Fourth?"

"Ah, fifth, actually." It was quiet for a few seconds before the woman started giggling.

Will wore an amused smile and readjusted himself so he faced her, legs stretched out on the sofa in front of him, “Something funny?” His bare feet slipped under the edge of her blanket and rested gently against hers, toes wiggling teasingly, "You better not be drunk, Ms. Bloom."

"I'm _sorry_ ," she drew out the last word and rested her head on the cushion beside her, a silly grin on her face, "How many have you had, hmm?"

"I'm working on my second." The cat joined them then, jumping up and laying across Will's lap.

"She likes you." Alana enjoyed seeing Will around animals. He always seemed so happy and at peace, a sharp contrast to the grim expression that he always wore while teaching or while in the presence of Jack.

The woman readjusted some before commenting without really thinking, "You're in a house full of women who want your hands all over them." The seconds between the words leaving her mouth and registering in her head seemed to tick by audibly, three seconds drawn out in the silence as Will looked up at her slowly, eyebrows raised. Alana's heart was fluttering, "I, I didn't mean..." _shut up, Alana, just shut up_. She finished the drink that was in her hand and then set the empty glass on the floor, embarrassment causing the muscles through her body to tense up.

"Maybe we should put the whiskey away for tonight..."

"Yeah, that'd probably be best."

The silence was no longer comfortable between them, which Alana just couldn't stand and needed to fix, "Do you want to listen to some music?"

"Sure."

Standing with a little bounce, Alana made her way over to the small stereo under her TV and turned on the radio, a quiet song with a slow beat filling the room. Piano notes were echoing off the walls, shifting the atmosphere from awkward to, dare she say, romantic. She turned back to him with a smirk, "Do you want to dance?"

"Dance?" Will laughed and swung his legs over the edge of the couch but didn't get up, "I'm not a dancer, I'd probably step on your feet."

"So?" Alana came over to him and held out a hand, her smile growing wider when he actually took it.

They moved to the center of the room between the couch and the television, their feet quiet atop the carpet. Alana rested her hands on Will's shoulders while his went to her waist. He peered down at her as they slowly started to step in circles, "Honestly, I'm surprised you asked me to stay with you tonight."

"Yeah? And why's that?"

Even if Will wasn't looking, he could have heard the grin in her voice. "After what you told me when you stopped by to... 'shoo away any predators at my door,'... after you said that we weren't... compatible-"

Alana could practically hear the pain in his words despite his light tone, "That was over a year ago, Will." Neither of them realized they had stopped dancing and were now just standing there, staring at each other.

Will took a few seconds to compose his nerves before asking, "...do you still have a professional curiosity about me?"

"Of course I do," her voice was soft and it was obvious she was choosing her words carefully, "but ever since you started distancing yourself from Hannibal, you've been getting better. Your mind and your nightmares, hallucinations, all that, they're going away, aren't they?"

"They treated me for encephalitis at Baltimore State. It wasn't all Hannibal--"

"I know, but... he helped. Now that he's gone--"

"I can finish getting better."

Their heads had been growing closer as they spoke, and now Will closed the distance and kissed her, Alana standing on her tiptoes to press against him. Their mouths moved just as easily as they had the first time, if not more with Alana almost more than buzzed.

A few seconds later they pulled away, her hands having sliding down to press against his chest. Will spoke first, "I thought you were confused?"

"I was, but now I'm drunk and apparently I don't care."

"Then we shouldn't be doing this."

"I know," now it was Alana's turn to kiss him, her hands moving up his neck to his jaw, pulling him down towards her.

He wrapped his arms around her back and pulled her lean frame close to him, enjoying the feel of their bodies pressed together, something that hadn't happened the first time. He felt her hands move further back along his neck, her thumbs now in front of his ears and her fingers in his hair.

The cat slithering between their feet caused them to pull away and look down at the creature, smiling. "Thank you, Molly," Alana teased before resting her head on Will's shoulder, arms now laced around his sides.

Neither of them knew how long they were standing there together, listening to the music and feeling the warmth and breathing of the others body. Will's eyes shifted over to the grandfather clock he had heard earlier as it struck midnight, a tired feeling coming over him as the time was made clear, "We should go to bed."

Alana pulled away slightly, hands just barely hooked on his sides, "In separate beds?"

"Yes," he laughed, "in separate beds. I'm not going to do anything like that with you... like this."

“We _can_ sleep in the same bed and not do anything, you know.”

“Yes, but we both know that we'd succumb to the temptation.”

"Such a gentlemen," her words had come out sarcastically but she really did mean it, glad that he had enough respect for her to not take advantage of her drunkenness.

Grabbing his hand, she led him over to the stairs, "Come on, I'll show you to the guest room."

Alana led him to a room on the opposite side of the house from hers, standing back in the doorway as he stepped inside. "You have your own bathroom over there," she pointed to a closed door in the corner, "And my brother has some clothes in the dresser if you want them for tomorrow."

Will nodded and turned his head while she indicated things, standing there with his hands in his pockets, not entirely sure what to do or say in response when she was done.

It was Alana that broke the silence after pointing her thumb over her shoulder, "I guess I'm going to go to bed now."

He gave a nod.

"Thanks again, Will. Goodnight."

"Night."

Alana gave him a smile before turning, pausing for second to say something but then thinking otherwise and continuing to her room.

She brushed her teeth then let down her hair and combed it before climbing into bed, a smile on her face the entire time.

Molly joined her just as she was starting to doze off, jumping onto the bed quietly and curling up in the curve Alana's stomach made while she laid on her side. "Goodnight, pretty girl," Alana cooed before drifting off to sleep, head abuzz with alcohol, endorphins, and Will Graham.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Love Will and Alana? I also run a Willana tumblr and twitter: everythingwillana ♥


	2. Inside Alana Bloom's Head

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alana Bloom has a back-story that Will wouldn't have expected from such a strong woman like her.

A painful pounding in her head was what woke Alana up at five the next morning.

"Shit," she groaned and curled into a ball, her body achy and sluggish. Now she remembered why it had been years since she had last gotten drunk.

* * *

At the other end of the house Will woke up with a start, eyes darting around the room frantically as he tried to remember where he was. It took a second for his memories of the previous day to come back to him; he calmed slightly as images of Hannibal wearing handcuffs and getting shoved into a police car flashed in his mind, soon to be replaced by the sight of Alana peering up at him just seconds before they kissed, followed by her bidding him goodnight.

Worries quickly pushed aside, Graham gave a small smile as he swung his legs over the side of the bed, resting his elbows on his knees and running his hands over his face.

* * *

Back in Alana's room, the woman had finally stretched out in her bed and decided that she should probably get up to get some aspirin from the kitchen. Squinting at the red glow coming from her alarm clock, she let out a displeased noise when she saw how early it was. She stepped into the bathroom and did what she had to before grabbing her robe and starting to make her way downstairs, shivering in the morning coolness of the house.

* * *

Will stood up from his bed and stretched, wincing when his bad shoulder popped. He rubbed it while he shuffled into the bathroom.

A minute or two later he made his way into the hallway, eyes failing to adjust to the darkness in time to see Alana standing there, who let out a small squeak and gripped at his arms when he ran into her, "Will? What are you doing up?"

"I just... woke up-"

"Quieter, please,"

"Oh, sorry," he lowered his voice and gave her a grin, even though she couldn't see it, "a little hungover?"

"Shut up," Alana stepped around him and went down the stairs, hand gripping on the railing so she wouldn't fall in the absence of light.

Will was going to follow her but realized he was still in his boxers, having taken the pajama pants off prior to getting into bed the previous night. He quickly went back to slip them on before joining Alana downstairs.

After Alana took a few of the pills she started up some coffee, the ache in her head easing slightly at the aroma that filled the room. She turned her head to the door and let out a small laugh when Will padded in, "Nice hair."

"Thanks, yours is just as beautiful." Will was being serious in his reply, loving the way her curls had a messy and tousled look to them. He stepped up to her and kissed her cheek, "Good morning."

She closed her eyes and smiled, "Don't think that a drunken kiss means all that much, Will."

"Kiss or no kiss, I still would have done that."

"Fair enough."

A few seconds later the coffee was done; each with a mug in their hands, they sat at the kitchen table and peered out the window, Alana squinting at the bright pink color appearing along the horizon. "I'm going to have to close these blinds once the sun comes up." Will didn't say anything and just smiled into his cup.

Molly joined them then, jumping up onto the window sill and lifting her paw to start grooming herself. Alana watched Will as he observed the cat, how he seemed so content to just sit there and look at the animal as it was partaking in its morning routine.

Will glanced over and caught her grinning. He teased her, "A reason you're staring?"

She shrugged, looking down, "Nothing."

"Mhm," he took a sip of his drink. His next question was sudden, "Now that I'm starting to become... normal again," normal wasn't the word he had been looking for, but it got his point about his mental health across, "would you consider the possibility of us... dating?"

Alana hadn't been expecting the question and about choked on her coffee, "Will." She looked up to find him staring at her, a mix of sadness and hope written across his features. She knew that he didn't have many friends, especially long-term friends like her, and he had just as few romantic interests. "I've considered that possibility many times but-"

"There's always a 'but', isn't there?"

"Don't be like that, Will. You're different, and you know that. I wouldn't be able to stop myself from... analyzing that difference all the time. You don't want that, especially from me."

He was quiet for a few seconds. "How do you know what I want, Alana?"

"I-" she stopped herself, a small lump forming in her throat. She liked him immensely but she didn't want to get involved with him and then start to pick his brain apart; he deserved better than that. Alana took in a deep breath, "I would always feel guilty, like I'd treating you as if you were one of my patients. I can't handle that feeling, Will." Her voice cracked when she spoke his name.

Will wanted to tell her that if she should just try, that if she felt uncomfortable enough she could just tell him and they'd go their separate ways, but he didn't want to be that guy. Instead, he kept quiet and stared down at his drink, trying to ignore the heavy feeling across his chest.

A sigh, the woman glancing back outside, "Fine."

He looked up at her, an eyebrow raised, "Hm?"

It was that tightness of her throat, that all too familiar feeling of loneliness sweeping over her that caused her to change her mind, but Will didn't know that. "Let's date, Will."

"Alana... don't..." he looked down, fingernails clinking on his mug, "I wasn't trying to force you. If you don't want to, that's fine, I was just--"

"Stop." Her eyes were shiny, tears starting to build in them. There were so many things going on in her head, the walls she had built to keep harsh emotions inside crumbling away.

"Alana?"

"I-I'm sorry, I.." her voice was small and fragile, the sensations in her head becoming all too much.

"Hey, it's okay," Will's frustration turned to concern as stood up and knelt beside her, a hand on her back, "it's okay. What's wrong?"

She looked over and down at him, a few tears slipping from the corners of her eyes as she did so. "...I'm scared." This was the most open she had been with anyone since Will's arrest. At work and around co-workers she'd have walls built so thick and high around the craziness in her head that she always came across as confident, strong, and respectable.

Now Will was seeing what was hidden behind that wall, the sadness and loneliness that she only let come out when she was alone, but he still didn't know what was the source of all of it. "What are you scared of?"

She wanted to tell him everything so bad, but she just couldn't. Not right now. Instead, she stood up, Will rising with her, and wrapped her arms around his neck. The past day had caused her emotions to do a complete 180 and she hated it, hated Will seeing her like this.

He scooped her into his arms and held her tight, eyes closed as he buried his head in her hair. Seeing her so upset like this sent a searing pain through him, which only got worse because he didn't know what to do to help her.

* * *

Eventually the two ended up on the couch together, stretched out on the lounge section of it. Morning sunlight streamed through one of the windows, the golden glow settling across Alana's back and head as she laid in Will's arms, napping.

She had ended up crying herself out, and Will had been holding her the entire time. He didn't know what exactly was wrong, or what they were going to do regarding the whole dating thing, but he didn't care about the later right now; right now he just wanted to make sure she was okay.

He ended up dozing off a few times himself, comfortable on the sofa with her held close to him. They both woke up at around 8, Alana lifting her head to gaze up at Will sleepily, "Hey."

"Hello," lowering his head, he kissed her temple and gave her a squeeze, "Are you feeling better?"

"Much, thank you," Alana rested her head on his chest, one arm draped across his side, the other squished between them. "I'm sorry for earlier."

"It's okay. Do... do you want to talk about it at all?"

She let out a sigh, "I might as well." A pause as she ran a finger of absentmindedly over his shirt, eyes following the wrinkles that it made. "When I was a Junior in high school I had a boyfriend that was the entire world to me," she laughed and hid her face in his chest, "God, this sounds ridiculous now..."

"It's fine."

"Anyway, he broke up with me and, being the naive teenager that I was, I thought it was the end of the world and fell apart. My oldest brother had just left for the Army and I was scared for him, so when the guy left me, the combination of the two emotions sent me into depression."

Will watched as her eyes become distant and her fingers stilled against his chest, "Long story short, my mom took me to ER because she walked in on me in my room loading one of my dad's hand guns."

"Alana..." Will felt a heavy rock in his stomach as a few things clicked in his head. Her story explained why she detested guns with a passion, and it put meaning behind a phrase Jack had told him one time, 'Suicide is Dr. Bloom's mortal enemy.'

"They put me on antidepressants and sent me to a therapist. I've never really had a long term relationship since, just lots of flings a bit of sex, especially in college," she looked back up at him then, eyes clear, "and that's why I broke down. Why I'm scared."

Will's gaze flickered back and forth between her eyes, a deeply sad expression on his face, "I'm so sorry..."

Alana gave him a smile and ran her hand up and down his side, "I'm okay now. Usually. I've figured out how to manage feelings, or at least tuck them away."

The hug he gave her practically smothered her, fright running through him at the thought of losing her even though the threat barely existed anymore. She had to push on his chest so she could pull back and breathe, laughing lightly, "Are _you_ going to be okay?"

He moved his hands so they were on either side of her face, thumbs brushing at her cheek bones, "Don't ever do that again."

"I don't plan o--"

"Alana," Will's voice was serious, his stare strong.

"Okay, I won't."

He kissed her then, a scared, wanting, desperate kiss. Alana closed her eyes and moved both her hands up to grip at his wrists, but she didn't pull him away. They separated a few seconds later and laid there until the clock rang out at 9am.

"I should probably go back home, even though I don't want to. I need to let the dogs out and feed them, feed _me_ , work on my lesson for Monday..."

Alana nodded, understanding, "That's fine. Thank you for staying with me, Will. You have no idea how much I appreciate it."

"You're welcome," they stood up together, Alana going off into the kitchen as Will jogged up the stairs to get dressed.

* * *

Alana was standing with a fresh cup of coffee, just having taken some more aspirin to dull the returning headache, when he returned to her; he went over to the door and pulled his shoes on, grabbing his coat off the rack and put that on as well. Alana came over and opened the inside door, leaning against it as he checked to make sure he had everything.

"I guess I'll see you on Monday," he said once he was ready, "you'll be at the Academy, right?"

"Yeah, I have a class on Monday and Wednesday, and I see patients the rest of the days."

He nodded, unsure of what to say now, not being very fond of goodbyes.

Alana knew what to do though and took a step to give him a quick kiss, causing him to blush, "Bye, Alana. Thanks."

She nodded once, smiling as he pushed open the screen door and stepped outside, Alana holding it open behind him so she could watch him make his way to his car.

Will turned back around to face her halfway to the station wagon, "Alana?"

"Yeah?"

"Are... are we dating?"

"Do you want to?"

"Well, yeah... you know--"

"Then yes."

A wide smile broke his face, matching the one that she wore, "Okay... Cool."

"Goodbye, Will."

He lifted a nervous hand in farewell and climbed into his car, pulling out of her driveway happier than he had been in years.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is my own personal headcanon for Alana that I adore to bits, even though it's terribly sad. I think it fits her immensely and helps give detail to how she turned out to be the woman she is today.
> 
> *June 2015 Note- Apparently we're getting more backstory for her this season so idk I might change this??


	3. Lecture in Chicago - Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will and Alana go on a date and get intimate their first night in Chicago.

It was Wednesday afternoon and Will and Alana were sitting in Alana's office, going over each others lesson plans. The two hadn't seen each other since Saturday morning, both being equally busy with their jobs, so they weren't actually focusing on the paper work too much.

The shrill ring of Will's cell phone interrupted Alana's giggles, pulling them out of a distracted fog they had accidentally slipped into. Will let out a sigh as he read the caller ID, "It's Jack."

"Of course it is..."

Will gave a nod at her comment before answering, "Hello?"

"Hey Will; question for you: would you be willing to travel to give a lecture? I was thinking Dr. Bloom could accompany you."

"I wouldn't mind – do you want me to put you on speaker? I'm with Alana."

"Oh, sure."

Will set the phone down on the table and pressed a button, "Okay." He stood as his boss made the same offer to the woman, stepping forward to look out the window. "What subject?" the two asked at the same time.

"Um, Dr. Lecter–"

"Jack," Will turned and snapped up the phone, switching it back to normal, "I'm fine with it, but you know what he was to her. And it's only been five days, isn't it a bit early to be giving a lecture about him?"

He hadn't noticed Alana's reaction to his protection of her, her raised eyebrows and surprised expression; she was now standing behind him and snatched the phone from his hands, "Jack, I can do it."

Will knew better than to argue with her, stepping away from her with a defeated gesture. He went over and sat at the chair to her desk, resting his elbows on the wooden surface and running his hands over his face while he waited for them to finish talking.

Coming over to pick up a piece of paper, Alana scribbled down some info that Jack was relaying to her. Will's eyes drifted over her body as she stood straight and placed a hand on her hip, keeping eye contact with him while listening to the man on the phone. He noticed her blush and look away before she replied in a softer voice, "Uh, no, one room is fine."

Handing him back his phone once the call was done, Alana then rested her palms atop her desk, fingers hooked around its edge, "We fly out Thursday, hotel is the Hampton Majestic. Flight back is on Sunday. Lecture is Saturday, noon, at the Chicago Institute for Psychoanalysis on Michigan Avenue."

Will nodded as she gave him the details, shifting in his seat when an uneasy quiet filled the air, knowing exactly what she was going to say next.

"I appreciate your concern for my ability to give this lecture, Will, but I would appreciate it even more if you would allow me be the final judge of it."

"I- I'm sorry. Won't happen again," he couldn't help his grinning though, trying to keep his hand over his mouth so she couldn't see it.

But she saw anyway, "What are you smirking about?"

"Just," a wave of his hand, "You're hot when you're angry."

That just made her roll her eyes and finally break into a smile, sauntering around the desk and up to him, leaning down to place a light kiss on his lips. She pulled away and tucked some hair behind his ear, "We're going to enjoy this weekend, okay? The time away will be good for both of us."

He lifted a hand to rub her arm that was still outstretched to him, smiling up at her curl-framed face, "Yeah, it will be."

* * *

7:20 pm, their plane had just gotten in the air. Alana was sitting in the window seat, staring out at the ground below; she loved the view from above, how everything seemed to merge into one, only the large cities, farmland, and bodies of water sticking out.

Will sat next to her, head back with a killer headache. He personally hated flying, especially after that incident with Abigail when he had lost time. Besides that, there always seemed to be rowdy or whiny children on board, and the airline food and drinks weren't that great. Being in a tube of metal that was somehow thousands of feet in the air wasn't the greatest thing in the world to think about for too long, either.

Alana turned to Will and gave his hand a squeeze, sensing the distress radiating from him, "Did you take some aspirin?"

"Yeah, before we left."

"Alright, it should go away soon then," she moved her other hand over and enveloped his, trying to give him some comfort, as she knew how bad his headaches could get. "Why don't you try to get some sleep? That might help." He shrugged. "Well, I am." Alana tucked one of her legs underneath of her and leaned against Will's arm, resting her head on his shoulder. A few readjustments later and she was comfortable, Will tilting his head to rest atop hers; they were both asleep in minutes.

* * *

The couple was sitting in their hotel room, having unpacked everything and took separate showers, when Will decided to go over Hannibal's case file and Alana checked her email.

The former set down the thick manila folder and swung his legs over the edge of the mattress where he had been resting, leaning forward to rest his elbows on his knees and watch Alana at the desk, "Let's go on a date."

"...right now?" she was unprepared for his offer, her hair still stringy and wet from the shower, pajamas clinging to her damp skin.

"Yeah," he stood and looked out the window, staring down at the buildings below, "There's a steakhouse right across the street." He looked back over his shoulder to find a smirk on her face.

"Alright, let me get dressed."

* * *

Alana was ready in about ten minutes, emerging from the bathroom in a dark purple dress, her golden starfish necklace resting perfectly on the center of her chest. Her hair had dried into large curls with the help of a blow drier, and there was fresh makeup on her face.

Will was wearing a pair of jeans, like usual, and a white dress shirt with the sleeves rolled up and black tie. Alana ran a hand over his stubble and teased him, "Do you ever go clean shaven?"

He was whisker-free a couple of minutes later.

Just before they stepped out of their room, Will brushed Alana's arm and stepped close, cupping the back of her head affectionately, "You look beautiful."

She smiled, eyes beaming, "Thank you." For the third time in the past three minutes, she ran her hand over his smooth cheeks, "You look so different, younger, I suppose. I like it." Will let out a chuckle and gave her a kiss before they finally left their room.

* * *

Alana and Will were nearing the end of their meal, both filled with wine and steak, when he asked, "What were your first impressions of me when we met... two years ago? Three?"

A clink mingled with the other noises of the restaurant when Alana lowered her fork to her plate, "Almost three years. We met in Jack's office when he brought me in for the Lantern Burning case."

Will let out a displeased noise and covered his face with his hands, "I think that was one of the most tedious things I have ever done, there were so many fortune cookies."

"Yeah," Alana laughed, remembering the look on his face when they had come across boxes and boxes of the cookies, every single one needing to be searched through. "Well, my first impression was 'mountain man', I guess."

" _Mountain man?_ " Will had a wide and curious smile on his face, napkin now in his lap as he paused from his meal to listen to her explain.

"You looked scruffy! And you were wearing plaid, like you always do. Would you rather me call you a lumberjack?"

"Just... continue, please," he chuckled, knowing how true her statement was.

"Anyway, I thought you were cute, but..." her eyes lowered as she thought, "Hannibal and I were talking, and I didn't want things to get difficult." Her voice was quieter at the end.

Will felt bad now; he reached a hand across the table to grab Alana's, "Hey, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to..." They looked over at a burst of laughter from a group of people at the bar. "Do you want to hear what I thought of you?"

A smile broke the slight gloom on her face, "Sure."

"You were standing in front of the window in Jack's office, sun shining behind you. Do you remember how bad my stuttering was that day?" She nodded, "It's sounds... cliché, but... you were so beautiful that I couldn't even speak to you properly. It's been three years and I _still_ have a hard time."

Alana blushed and looked down at her lap, a warm, fluttering feeling in her stomach. She glanced back up when he continued, "And when I kissed you in my living room, I had been waiting to do that since that very day in Jack's office."

Alana's eyebrows drew together slightly in awe at his words, mouth opening a sliver, "You waited two years to do that?"

"Yeah," Will leaned back in his chair and ran a hand over his jaw, embarrassed.

Now it was Alana's turn to reach out a hand, "You shouldn't have waited, Will." He shrugged, knowing there wasn't anything he could do about it now.

A waitress came to their table then to refill their glasses and order their dessert. When she left, the two decided to continue their earlier discussion about the lecture on Saturday and their plans for the rest of their free time, both of them a little more happier and joyous than before.

* * *

It was late when the two were done with dinner, the sky dark when they stepped outside. Alana huddled close to Will in the cool, Chicago air and they began to walk south down the sidewalk along Michigan, peering around at all the buildings and shops.

Will glanced down at his watch just as it ticked to 11 pm, a wave of sleepiness coming over him, "We should head back to the hotel."

To reenforce his words, Alana yawned before replying, "Okay. We can walk around tomorrow and Saturday night, maybe see a play or concert or something."

"Sounds good," they turned around and headed back to the Hampton, bright city lights shining off their tired and hazy eyes.

* * *

"Will!" Alana laughed when he invaded their hotel bathroom as she was getting ready for bed. They had been back for ten minutes now, and Alana had just excused herself to change into her pajamas. He stepped in when she was only in her bra and underwear, Alana instinctively reaching her arms up to cover her chest as he came up to her and wrapped his arms around her waist. She shivered when his lips brushed the crook of her neck, his arms loosening around her so she could turn and face him.

There was a playful smirk upon her face, cheeks pink, eyes sparkling, “I thought you were tired?” Her hands moved to rest on his chest, rubbing it gently.

Will gave a shrug and made a noise of indifference before leaning down to kiss her, pressing a little harder and moving a little more eagerly than he ever had before, hoping that she got the hint that he wanted more.

Alana kissed back just as enthusiastically, standing up on her tip toes to do so. A moment later she pushed lightly against his chest, separating them, "It's your call, Will."

Pressing his forehead to hers, his voice was smooth and lustful as he spoke with confidence, "You know what my call is, Alana."

No words passed between them as the woman grabbed his hand and led him from the bathroom, Will's eyes trailing down the bare skin of her back to take in her lace-covered bottom on their way, the black fabric showing her off perfectly.

Alana stopped at the foot of the bed, turning to Will with a mischievous look, "Were you expecting this?" She started to undo his tie, fingers working quickly at the knot.

"No, but I think you were," Will's gaze shifted down to indicate her fancier underwear before coming back up to see her smirking and averting her gaze, staring intently at his shirt. He placed a finger gently under her chin to raise her head, their eyes locking together, "You are so beautiful."

Alana wasn't even able to reply to his compliment, voice blocked by the presence of his lips on hers once more. He bit lightly and pushed her back onto the bed, one hand behind her back so she didn't fall.

They slid up to the pillows, Alana now throwing Will's tie to the chair in the corner as he kissed her jaw, starting to trail his lips down her neck. She had her fingers in his hair, unable to work at his shirt now that his head had moved lower, mouth kissing the tops of her breasts. His hands were on her sides, trailing up her ribs lightly and giving her goosebumps, tickling enough to make her giggle.

They sat up now so Will could undo her bra, nervous hands gently sliding the straps off her shoulders before tossing it to the side. He tucked his head down to tease her with his mouth, a hand softly working the other one. Alana let out a small breath, closing her eyes for a second at the sensation she hadn't felt in so long, the pent-up tension from years of sexual inactivity finally leaving her body that allowed her to relax and melt into the moment.

Moving her hands to his neck, she guided Will's lips back to hers and resumed working on his shirt, finally getting all the buttons undone and peeling it off of him, the white t-shirt he had on underneath disappearing as well.

"Lean back," Will whispered, his lips moving lower on her body, sucking lightly at her skin and leaving little red marks. When her head was resting against the headboard, he had made his way to her stomach, thumbs hooking under the seam of her panties to tug at them. Lips followed fabric as it lowered, a heat starting to pool in between Alana's legs at the simple thought of what he was about to do.

She let out a moan when Will kissed her right where she needed it, jolts of pleasure shifting through her body. Another came when he slipped his tongue into her, her open mouth directed at the ceiling with her eyes closed.

Will could feel her fingers in his hair and her thighs on either side of his head, both parts of her body pushing against him, craving more. Not wanting her to be done too quickly though, he pulled away and grinned at the noise of disappointment that she made. He looked up to see that her eyes were clouded with lust, just as his were starting to do.

Almost as if something had awoken in her, Alana sat up and got to her knees, pulling Will to her with a kiss and somehow managed to switch their positions around so she was the one leaning over him. Her hands ran down his chest and to his jeans, fingers working to unclasp his belt and slide off his pants.

She moved to straddle him then, legs on either side of his hips as she rolled atop him once, smiling at the groan he let out. The feeling of him through the soft cotton of his boxer shorts only fueled her desire, causing her to remove his underwear hurriedly, dropping them to the floor.

"W-wait," Will's voice was rough, every nerve in his body not wanting them to stop. "My, my suitcase. Front pocket." Alana was confused at first, but then quickly understood. She climbed off of him and returned a second later, handing the condom to him so he could put it on. "O-okay."

Getting back on his lap, Alana leaned forward and placed her hands on his jaw while she kissed him with passion, their lips moving together perfectly. She could feel his hand brush against her thigh as he made his way to between her legs, lining himself at her entrance.

A single nod from him was all she needed, and Alana lowered herself slowly on to him, nails digging into Will's neck as her mouth opened to let out a moan. Will bit at his lip and lifted his hips into her, nerves sparking at the feeling he hadn't felt since high school; this woman was completely different than the girl from back then, though. This one actually meant everything to him and wasn't an alcohol-induced mistake made from a lonely call in the middle of the night.

His breath hitched in his throat as Alana rolled on top of him, his hands gripping at her sides to aide her movements as they increased in pace. She sat up and placed her fingertips on his stomach, little noises coming from her mouth as she moved more slowly, wanting the act to last as long as possible.

Will opened his eyes and took in the way her face looked in the dim light of their room, the way she had her head back, her curls bouncing on her shoulders in unison with her breasts as her pace started increasing. He reached a hand up to cup Alana's face when she angled it back down to him, thumb brushing along her cheek. She smiled at him but didn't open her eyes.

Trailing his hand down her chest, he paused to finger the necklace around her neck, the gold starfish; somehow it fit her and who she was as a person, but he'd have to think about that more later as pleasure started to take control of his head.

Alana leaned forward and kissed him again, but Will sat them both up so she could wrap her legs around his waist, his arms snaking around her back to hold her upright. She tucked her head next to him, her breath heavy in his ear. "A-Alana, I'm... _god_ ," he buried his nose in her hair and tightened his arms around her, his body getting closer and closer to the edge.

He could feel Alana's nails digging into his skin. Quickly she moved and placed her hands on his cheeks, eyes wide open and staring at him as she let out a loud moan and came. The way they had made eye contact right at her peak sent him over the edge as well, "F-fuck," Will was unable to control his tongue as his orgasm shot pleasure through his veins. They pressed their foreheads together, eyes closed once more, both of their bodies shaking with ecstasy.

The two eventually collapsed back on to the bed, Alana rolling off of him and curling into his side, a wide smile on her face. After he disposed of the condom, Will turned to face her, arms wrapping around her sides. He kissed her lightly, neither of them able to go long without taking in a breath. "That... was... amazing," Will panted, his body still shaking.

"I'm glad... you enjoyed it... Will..." she pressed up against his chest, head resting on the pillows. He kissed her temple and ran his fingers along her sweat-covered spine and her slightly damp hair, both of them closing their eyes as they laid in each others arms. He wasn't sure how long they stayed like that, but it was long enough for both of them to return to normal breathing.

Thoughts were swimming through his head now that it started to clear, feelings towards the woman before him demanding their presence be known. He spoke softly, nervous about what he wanted to say and how she might possibly react, "Alana?"

No response.

Looking down, he realized that she had already fallen asleep, chest rising and falling lightly. His voice was no more than a whisper while he closed his own eyes, feelings from making love to Alana Bloom the last things on his mind before he gave in to his exhaustion, “I love you...”


	4. Lecture in Chicago - Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The rest of the couple's weekend in Chicago and their return home.

Will woke up sometime in the middle of the night to his bladder screaming for release. Swinging his legs off the edge of the mattress, he leaned forward and felt around the floor in the dark for his underwear, finally finding them halfway under the bed. He stood as carefully as possible, not wanting to move too much and wake up the still-sleeping Alana beside him.

After his shorts were on, he looked back at her and smiled; she was curled up into herself, nude body seeming to glow in the otherwise dark room. She had rolled over at one point and was now facing away from him, her dark hair sprawled across the pillow behind her.

When he was done in the bathroom and was walking past the foot of the bed, he heard a small noise call out to him, "Will?" Alana was peeking at him with one eye, but he couldn't see that and simply thought the woman was talking in her sleep. She didn't get his full attention until she asked again, "Will, is everything okay?" Any other time she would have just gone back to sleep, but in light of recent events, the chance of him having a nightmare crossed her mind.

"I had to use the bathroom. Go back to sleep, Alana."

With a sigh of relief she drew her arms in close, her small frame shaking slightly. The two had fallen asleep on top of the covers and now the coolness of the room was getting to the both of them, Will feeling goosebumps forming on his bare thighs. He grabbed the blanket off of the end of the bed and reached up to drape it over Alana, who smiled, "Thank you."

"Mhm," he gave her a small kiss on her temple before stepping over to the dresser and pulling out a pair of pajama bottoms for himself, grabbing a t-shirt as well.

The slap of Will's feet across the linoleum floor of the micro-kitchen was the only sound in the small hotel room, besides the soft sound of late-night traffic outside. He opened the mini-fridge and bent down to try and read the labels without turning on a light, but had no such luck. Grabbing a bottle at random, he cracked it open and took a large sip, which was a bad thing to have done; almost instantly he started coughing, an extra-strong vodka stinging the back of his throat. He saw Alana stir and pull the blanket closer around her out of the corner of his watery eyes.

Mumbling a few curse words under his breath, he shoved the bottle back in the fridge and opted for a glass of water instead before heading outside to their patio. The cold air woke him up fully and cleared his mind, allowing the events of earlier in the night to come drifting back to him. He smiled down at the bright, city lights as Alana's joyous smile shone in his head, the soft feel of her smooth skin ghosting across the tips of his fingers.

He remembered what he had told her prior to realizing that she was already asleep, now grateful that she wasn't awake to have heard it; it was far too early in their relationship to being getting serious so soon, and Will decided right then not to be the one to say 'I love you' first, giving her the power to control the pace of the relationship after what had happened to her earlier in her life. He wanted her to be as comfortable as possible now, and he didn't want to screw anything up by saying something she wasn't prepared for.

The man stayed outside until he could start to see pink forming along the horizon and hear the growing sounds of the city as it started to wake, only then deciding to go back in and begin his day.

* * *

Alana and Will had just stepped out of A'Gaci, a clothing store for women that was just around the corner from their hotel, which they were now headed back to with arms full of bulging bags. "Anywhere you want to go?" Alana felt bad for dragging Will around with her as she shopped, but he seemed to enjoy watching her try on various outfits and shoes, a smile on his face every time she asked if what she had on looked okay; he always said yes, of course, that anything looked good on her.

They had left their room at ten that morning and walked about three blocks east to Millennium Park, lounging around the green and observing the sights, huddled together on bench while trying to shield each other from the nippy wind before deciding to go over a restaurant called the Gage for a filling lunch with tasty beer, much to Alana's delight.

Both of them had the next day's lecture on their mind now as they made their way back to their hotel, one worrying about the other and how they would be able to handle talking about Hannibal and what he had done so soon after it had been discovered. Will voiced his concern once they were in the privacy of their room, "Are you sure you're going to be able to do it tomorrow?"

"Will," the woman came over and placed her still chilly hands on his prickly cheeks, "I'll be fine. I'd be more concerned about yourself, if I were you."

He wrapped his arms around Alana's waist and pulled her to him, smiling softly, "We both need to stop worrying, don't we?"

"Yes, we do. But let's take a nap first, I'm sleepy."

"Alright." Soon they were laying on top of the bed, fully clothed, Will's chest pressed up against Alana's back as he draped a hand over her side and rubbed his fingers across her stomach lightly. "Alana?"

"Hm?"

Will was quiet for a moment, deciding not to ask if she had heard him last night, figuring she would be the type of person to say something if she had. Instead, he lowered his head down slightly and kissed the back of her neck, "We're going to be okay."

The two fell asleep not much later.

* * *

It was about half way though Alana's part of the lecture when she froze up, standing as still as a statue in the front of the lecture hall. Will was sitting in the back of the room going over his notes when her longer-than-usual pause caused him to glance up at her, taking in her wide pupils and distant gaze.

He waited a few seconds to see if she would snap out of it, but she never did. Murmurs from the attendees reached Will's ears as he jogged down the stairs to the front, stepping into Alana's field of vision and placing a hand gently on her shoulder, "Hey, what's wrong?"

A blink of her eyes and they were focused on his, fright clearly written across her face. "I can't do this." Will's stomach dropped; he had never heard her sound so fragile and distraught.

With a rub of her arm, he gave her a reassuring smile, "It's okay. I have it from here, alright? Go back to the hotel and I'll meet you there when I'm done." He gave her a quick kiss to the forehead before turning to address the audience as she quickly gathered her things and left the room. "My colleague, Dr. Bloom, has to take an unexpected leave; I'll be finishing up for her, in addition to what I had planned to discuss with you all today..."

* * *

"Alana?" Their room was dark as he stepped in not long after 3pm, blinds on the windows and sliding glass door pulled shut. There were no lamps or other sources of light on, save for the green glow of the alarm clock on the night stand. This wasn't good.

Setting his things down and taking off his coat, Will called out again, "Alana? I'm back." The lack of response he received caused him to question whether or not she was even there. Squinting in the light of the standing lamp as he turned it on, Will fluttered his eyes around the room and finally found Alana laying on her side atop the bed, arms wrapped tightly around her stomach with her legs pulled up.

Only once Will made eye contact with her did she speak, "I could have helped him, Will."

"Alana..." he strode over and sat on the bed beside her, reaching out a hand to stroke her hair, "no one could have helped him. What he... did... isn't something that can be cured or... or fixed with prescriptions or... rehab... or even at all, really..."

Her voice was horse from sobbing, "If I would have just noticed, or-"

"Alana, if you would have found out, he probably would have killed you," Will heard her gulp with a nervous intake of air and saw a tear slip from her eye; he moved his hand to wipe it away. "That's what Jack thinks happened to Miriam Lass; somehow she discovered what Hannibal was and... he made sure no one else did."

The woman broke out into a fresh round of sobs then, Will adjusting himself so he could pull her close, his arms wrapping around her back to rub it lightly. A sadness grew in him as well, causing him to close his eyes as the thought of what Hannibal had done for all those years swam through his mind.

Thankfully after Will had been arrested and treated at Baltimore State, he could much more easily control his empathetic mind, allowing himself to grow distant from Hannibal's own head. Still, there were questions that brewed in him that he would like to ask the doctor some day, such as what had caused him to turn to cannibalism, along with a few other ponderings about why Hannibal manipulated him the way he did. They would all have to wait, though, since Will's former psychiatrist still had to go to trial, another event he and Alana would have to fight through. Will felt his stomach knot at the thought of having to see the man again.

* * *

The couple had been too emotionally drained to do anything during the rest of their time in Chicago, only leaving their room Sunday morning to have a quick workout in the hotel's gym before they left for their flight home at 11.

It seemed like they had only been in the air for about an hour the plane landed with a thump onto the runway at the Thurgood Marshall International Airport between D.C. and Baltimore a little after 1pm. Beverly was there to pick them up and drive them back to her place so Will could get his strays and Alana her car. "The dogs've missed you guys," she told them as they climbed in, her smile a warm welcome for them both, "Winston sat at the door whining this morning as I got ready like he knew you were coming home or something. Smart dog."

Will gave her a small grin before settling into the back seat, staring out the tinted windows as Alana told her friend about their trip, promising to show her some of the things she had bought once they got to her house.

* * *

It felt nice to be home again, especially with Alana deciding to stay with him for another night before heading home. They were in his room, the woman sitting on the floor with the dogs as Will unpacked, tossing most of his clothes in the hamper to be washed later.

"I'm glad we did this, Will," Alana spoke at one point.

"Yeah?" he put his last clean shirt away before joining her. "I am too. It... softened things, I guess."

She gave a nod, sliding herself across the hardwood so she could rest up against him as he sat with her and leaned back onto the bed. They  watched the dogs for a while as they happily played with each other, glad to be back home with Will.

Alana wanted to tell him thank you for everything this past weekend but before she could open her mouth to speak, he silenced her thoughts by kissing her softly, almost as if he knew what she was going to say.

She realized when Will's hand moved to her side to pull her onto his lap, her body seeming to fit so easily into all the curves of his, that this relationship was going to be very different than all of her previous ones, something about Will stirring things in her that she had never felt with anyone else before. The idea of love brushed lightly against her mind as a spark ignited between them, but she didn't have time to explore it. The blaze quickly grew into a raging fire of romance and passion, the two losing themselves inside a calming home that slightly resembled a boat at sea on the fields of Wolf Trap, Virginia.


	5. Will Graham's Chicken Noodle Soup

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will comforts Alana while she has a cold.

It was just a week after they got back from Chicago when Alana woke up with a sore throat and the sniffles, her skin clammy. She had been sneezing a lot the previous day but had thought nothing of it, figuring it was just allergies. Now she wished she would have taken some type of medicine the night before.

The woman was alone in her large house, Will having stayed overnight at his place with the dogs for once. Alana wished she could be with him right now so she could just curl up in his arms and miraculously get better, but unfortunately that wasn't an option.

Slowly climbing out of bed, she grabbed her robe off of the back of the door and shuffled down to the kitchen, fumbling around the counter top as she made herself a cup of tea. Once her beverage was ready, she went into the living room and curled up into a chair, relaxing a bit before she got ready for work.

* * *

It took her longer than normal to shower, change her clothes, and drive to her office, arriving 15 minutes late for her first appointment. She hastily grabbed her bag out of the passenger seat and rushed inside, almost running into Mrs. Gonzalez as the woman was leaving the mutually-shared waiting room of Alana and the doctor next door.

The psychologist let out a surprised, "Oh!" and proceeded to drop her things onto the floor, bag popping open and paper sprawling everywhere.

The women knelt to help pick up Dr. Bloom's things, speaking as she did, "I didn't think you were going to show, doctor. Is everything alright?"

"Just, uh, running a little behind, that's all,"Alana gave her a weak smile, knowing that the woman could hear by the sound of her voice that she was sick.

"I can reschedule if you're not feeling well..."

"No! No, it's fin-" Mrs. Gonzalez flinched at Alana's loud sneeze, clutching onto the papers in her arms, as the other woman slowly looked up at her, "Okay, maybe I should take a day or two off..."

* * *

Alana had stopped by the Academy to see Will on her way home, waiting until he was done with class before stepping into his lecture hall, "Hey."

The man was leaned over his desk, putting papers into his bag when he heard is girlfriend's raspy voice, looking up in surprise and taking in her disheveled appearance. He set down his things and walked around his desk, reaching out to grab her hands, "Hey... is everything alright?"

She gave him a small smile, "I'm sick. I tried going in to work today, but... I feel like crap. I'm heading home, thought I'd stop by to tell you."

Will nodded, eyebrows raised slightly in concern. He lifted a hand to place it lightly on her cheek, running his thumb under her pale skin, "Do you want me to come over when I'm done? Keep you company?"

"You don't have to, Will, I don't want you to get si-"

"Alana," Graham watched as she closed her eyes and tilted her head into his hand. "Let me make you feel better."

The woman's smile appeared again and she gave a nod, "Okay." He gave her a kiss on the cheek before she left, "I'll see you tonight, Will. Thank you for doing this."

"It's no problem. I wanted to see you again, anyway," the two hadn't seen each other since the morning after they got back from Chicago, both staying very busy catching up on the work they missed during their time off, only managing to squeeze in phone calls and text messages.

Will gave her a wave as she left the room before returning to gathering up the rest of his things to go and see Jack.

* * *

Alana was curled up on the couch when Will arrived. She had heard the doorbell but didn't feel like getting up, making him use his key.

The medicine she took hadn't worked that well; her throat wasn't as sore but she still couldn't breathe through her nose or take a deep breath without coughing.

Will stepped in the backdoor in the kitchen and took off his outerwear before venturing from the room to try and find Alana. He didn't have to go very far, spotting her blanketed figure bundled up on the couch, "Hey."

"Hi," Will pressed his lips together, trying not to smile at the odd sound of her voice. He stepped around to the front of the couch and pulled the ottoman in front of the woman, sitting on its edge so he could talk to her face-to-face. "How was work?"

"Fine, I guess... Jack let me leave early to come here. I stopped at home and got some stuff for tonight and tomorrow; I took the day off."

"Will..." Alana had to pause, a coughing fit interrupting her protest. She felt Will's hand pat her back lightly before she continued, eyes closed as she tried to calm her lungs, "You didn't have to do that."

"I wanted to," he brushed off the hair clinging to her sweaty forehead, cringing slightly at the heat she emitted, "You shouldn't have to be home alone while you're like this."

The woman gave him a smile as a thank you, pulling the blanket tighter around her as she did so. Will stood and grabbed her empty mug of tea from the end table and went to refill it.

Molly was in the kitchen sniffing Will's coat as he stepped in. She jumped up onto the island counter to watch him as he began boiling some water. "I don't think you're supposed to be up here," Will teased the feline, scratching under her chin before setting her back down on the floor. She strode over to her food bowl and stared at it, mewing a few times in request for her meal. Will poked his head back into the living room, "Where's Molly's food?"

"Top shelf, first cupboard."

"Thanks."

Once Molly was fed and Alana's tea was ready, Will returned to the living room, "Here."

"Just set it on the table."

Will did as she asked, taking a sip of his own cup before placing it next to hers. "Is there anything you want me to do? Anything around the house that needs to be done?" He stood in front of her, hands on his hips, waiting for an answer.

"Not that I can think of at the moment."

He nodded before remembering something he had bought her, "Oh!" Alana peeked open an eye as he rushed out of the room, the faint sound of a rustling plastic bag reaching her ears. He returned a second later, a small box in his hand. "I got you some cough drop things," he sat down on the ottoman again and ripped open the cardboard, reading the instructions on the side of the bottle. "If you want one, you can either suck on it or I can put it in your tea."

"The tea is fine, thank you," Alana sat up a bit then, reaching over the arm of the couch to grab her drink. Will reached out and plopped one of the drops in it, Alana circling the cup around to stir it. She took a cautious sip, almost choking at the horrible taste, "Oh god, that's awful."

"Should make you feel better though, clear up your sinuses."

"Thank you, doctor Graham," they both smiled at her teasing words, Will finally joining her on the couch now that there was room, his arm wrapping around her shoulder to pull her close despite her resistance. "I don't want to get you sick, too, Will."

"Ah, don't worry about me. I've been through worse," he kissed her temple, hoping that she understood that he meant he would have rather had a cold than the encephalitis. "Have you had anything for dinner?"

"No, I'm not really hungry. I lose my appetite when I'm sick."

"When was the last time you ate?"

"Mmm... last night?"

Will let out a surprised laugh before scolding her, "You need to eat, that's probably why you feel so miserable." He felt her shrug. "Let me make you some soup."

"You don't have to do that."

"You need something, Alana. And so do I."

"...fine."

* * *

Will was about half way through making the meal when he realized he had no idea what he was doing. Alana wasn't one to buy pre-made dinners so he would have to do it all by hand, and for someone that didn't cook, it was not a very easy thing to do.

He had a pot of simmering broth on the stove, an array of vegetables thrown into it. The chicken on the cutting board but he wasn't cutting it, but merely staring at it. If I put it in the soup, then... no, I have to cook it first... right?

Pulling out a frying pan, he poured some oil onto it before placing in the chicken, hoping that this was what he was supposed to do. Eventually the chicken was cooked, and that's when he started to cut it up and put it in the broth. He heard Alana try to shout at him from the living room, "Everything alright out there?"

"Yeah, almost done," he grabbed their bowls and spoons before getting out some bread for them to dip, finally observing his work proudly as he allowed the soup to simmer for a few more minutes.

Soon enough he was back in the living room, leaning down carefully to hand Alana her bowl.

The woman took it with a smile and pulled it close, getting a whiff of it in her now clear nose. She glanced down at it briefly to get her spoon and ended up doing a double-take, "Uh, Will?"

 _Uh-oh._ Glancing into his own bowl and then to the bread on the plate atop the ottoman, he tried to find something he messed up on, but couldn't. "What?"

"Are there supposed to be noodles in this?" All Alana could see in her soup was broth, chicken, and vegetables; most chicken noodle soups included noodles, as the name implied, but maybe Will was skipping over that part.

She glanced up at him with a wondering gaze, watching the change of expressions on his face as he realized his mistake, "Dammit." Alana gave him a sympathetic smile, "I... I'll go make some noodles. I forgot completely about them..." he reached out a hand for her bowl.

"Oh, no, it's fine, I was just wondering."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah! It doesn't need noodles. And anyway, you brought out some bread, I'll just use that."

"Okay... sorry."

"No need to apologize," he gave her nod before settling onto the couch and cautiously taking a bite. Alana followed suit, bringing her spoon up to her lips. She was surprised at the variety of tastes on her tongue. "Oh my god, Will," swallowing, she looked over at him in amazement, "what the hell did you put in this? It's delicious."

Will wasn't expecting her to like it so much; his mind scrambled as he thought of how to try an explain what he did, "Uh, I... I just... made soup, I didn't do anything special... I.. I don't even know _how_ to make soup, I just... winged it."

"Well, you did a damn good job."

"Thanks."

They ate the rest of their meal in silence, Will only speaking up once or twice to ask her some things about the small case he was working on for Jack, valuing Alana's opinion and insight on the topic. The woman disliked him being back in the field, but he promised her that it was just a miniscule case and they would have it figured out soon.

* * *

When they were done and Will had the kitchen cleaned up, he accompanied her to her room to get ready for bed, both of them so full that it made them slow and drowsy. It was only 9 o'clock when they crawled into bed, Alana curling up against Will's chest as he wrapped the comforter and sheets around them tightly.

Will was on the edge of sleep many times but kept getting roused by Alana's tossing, the woman unable to get comfortable or breathe out of her nose properly. Eventually she settled down, though, her whole body curled up as tight as it could get, her back pressed to Will's chest. She had the covers up around so high around her that he could only see the top of her head, her dark curls tucked away somewhere under the sheets. With a light kiss to her covered shoulder, Will finally let sleep take him, his body relaxing against the woman's as they began to slumber.

* * *

Alana slept lightly throughout the night, unable to get a sound sleep with her cold. At one point she was laying on her side, facing Will. Her eyes could just barely make out his features in the dark, her insides warming slightly at the sight of his sleeping form. She could get used to being with him like this every night, his presence calming her in ways she hadn't even explored yet, a part of her slightly frightened to begin looking into such things.

Pushing away the thoughts, she curled up into his side, drifting off again as he wrapped an arm around her in his sleep.

* * *

It was 2 pm the next day and there couple were sitting on the couch watching a daytime soap-opera, staring at the screen in shock as the credits rolled by. Alana looked over to him, "I can't believe she did that."

Will nodded, eyes shifting blindly across the room as he took in what had just happened on the program, "Me neither. She was his _sister_."

"I know!"

Turning off the TV, Will angrily tossed the remote to the side, eyebrows scrunched together in frustration.

They sat there in silence for a few seconds before Will asked seemingly out of the blue, "Do you want a massage?"

Alana gave a slight laugh, having not expected the question, "Sure." Laying down on her stomach as Will knelt down on the floor, Alana hugged one of the pillows as she felt his fingers start to rub into her back. "You're going to have to let me make up for all these things you're doing for me..."

"Alana," he chuckled, "I want to do this. You don't owe me anything."

"I still feel bad..."

"Well, don't. You're sick and I want to take care of you."

"Thank you, Will."

Alana felt another set of 'hands' kneading her lower back; Will smiled as he explained, "Molly wants to help."

"Thank you too, Molly."

The three of them sat there quietly, Alana enjoying the attention immensely. She flinched when Will accidentally poked at her side just right, causing him to laugh at her reaction, "A little ticklish?"

"A lot ticklish."

Of course he did it again, grinning as she giggled and curled up, trying to get away from him, "Stop!"

"Nope," Molly jumped down then, giving Will the room to lean over her and tickle her other side as well. Alana was laughing and squirming underneath of him, desperately attempting to get onto her back, trying to push him away.

"Will!" she was smiling and flailing around, Will easily pinning her to the couch as he attacked her sides. He finally stopped when she seemed to have a hard time catching her breath. "I... hate you," she panted, giving him one final shove to push him off her lap.

"No you don't," he gave her a kiss on the cheek before standing up. "I'm going to go take a shower, would you like to join me?"

"I think I'm going to just lay down, actually. I didn't sleep very well last night."

"Alright." The two of them headed up the stairs hand and hand, Will nudging her side with his elbow, receiving a slight slap to his arm in response.

* * *

Alana was already half asleep when Will was done with his shower. He climbed in bed and pulled the blanket up around him, smiling as Alana curled into his chest; he was starting to notice that it seemed to be her favorite spot to lay, and it was his as well. With his arms wrapped around her like they were, it felt like he could protect her from anything bad in the world, a feeling that pleased him to no end.

The woman's lack of rest from the night before caught up with her quickly, her now-clear airways aiding in her ability to slip into REM sleep. Will wasn't as tired as she was and it took him longer to drift off, his love for her the last thing on his mind.

A dream visited him as he dozed; he looked up to see Alana in a elegant white dress, her hair half pulled up into a beautiful clip, curls resting atop her shoulders as she walked towards him. She held a small bouquet of pastel-colored flowers in her slim fingers, tears already shining on her cheeks. He could feel his own heart-strings being tugged on at the sight of her on their wedding day, her glowing skin and more than perfect appearance causing an intense emotion to well up in him, one that he had never experienced before, a feeling that would stay with him long after he woke...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Props to you if you caught the Doctor Who reference!


	6. A Death in the Bloom Family

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Bloom family receives some earth-shattering news on Thanksgiving day...

It was weeks later when Will finally asked Alana about her starfish necklace.

The two sitting on the couch in his living room and enjoying one of their days off together, fire roaring in the hearth. The dogs were scattered about, one of the smaller ones curled up in the crook of Alana's legs that she had pulled up on the cushion beside her as she leaned against Will.

There was a book in the man's lap, Alana holding on to one side of it as she read to him, knowing he loved the sound of her voice. Finishing the chapter they were on, the woman looked up at him and smiled, closing her eyes when she felt his hand on the back of her neck as he pulled her close to kiss her forehead.

Resting her head in the crook of Will's neck, Alana closed the book and set it aside, suddenly overcome with sleepiness. Will asked, “Do you want to lay down?” The two seemed to be growing more and more in tune with each other, one of them often sensing what the other wanted or felt without words ever being spoken.

Alana gave a nod and spoke quietly, “Just for a little.” Readjusting herself, she moved until her head was set upon his lap, her body angled more towards him than not. The fresh scent of Will's shirt tickled her nose, along with more musky sent of his body wash; the smells sent a wave of comfort over Alana, allowing her to relax in a way she only seemed to be able to do when she was with him.

Will took a hand and brushed it against her cheek before moving it down to her chest, the gold of her necklace against her peach-colored skin catching his eye. Picking it up gently, he held the starfish on the tips of his fingers, admiring all the little details carved into the creature's limbs, circular indents making the trinket seem almost real. She answered the question he was just about to ask, “My brother gave it to me before he went overseas.”

“Mark,” Will knew all about his girlfriend's family, the two months that they had now been dating giving him plenty of time to get to know her parents and three brothers before he actually met them, which would be in about a week when they visited Philly for Thanksgiving. “You almost never take it off.”

“It means a lot to me,” she paused to yawn, accidentally letting out a little squeak before continuing, “He told me that he read a poem that reminded him of me. 'Star Thrower'."

"Loren Eiseley."

"You've heard of it?"

Will nodded before reciting,

> "Once upon a time, there was a wise man who used to go to the ocean to do his writing. He had a habit of walking on the beach before he began his work.
> 
> One day, as he was walking along the shore, he looked down the beach and saw a human figure moving like a dancer. He smiled to himself at the thought of someone who would dance to the day, and so, he walked faster to catch up.
> 
> As he got closer, he noticed that the figure was that of a young man, and that what he was doing was not dancing at all. The young man was reaching down to the shore, picking up small objects, and throwing them into the ocean.
> 
> He came closer still and called out 'Good morning! May I ask what it is that you are doing?'
> 
> The young man paused, looked up, and replied 'Throwing starfish into the ocean.'
> 
> 'I must ask, then, why are you throwing starfish into the ocean?' asked the somewhat startled wise man.
> 
> To this, the young man replied, 'The sun is up and the tide is going out. If I don’t throw them in, they’ll die.'
> 
> Upon hearing this, the wise man commented, 'But, young man, do you not realize that there are miles and miles of beach and there are starfish all along every mile? You can’t possibly make a difference!”
> 
> At this, the young man bent down, picked up yet another starfish, and threw it into the ocean. As it met the water, he said, 'It made a difference for that one.'"

Looking down at Alana, he saw a few tears on her face and wiped them away, "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to make you cry."

"It's okay, I just... I hardly ever see him. The last time I talked to him was... what? Half a year ago? And that was just on Skype. Haven't seen him in the flesh for years.”

“Thursday.”

“I know, I can't believe it,” opening her eyes, Alana looked up at him with a smile, “And you get to be there to meet him and everybody else.”

Will gave a small smile and a nod, looking over at the fire to try and mask his nervousness.

“Hey,” sitting up, Alana propped herself up on one hand and rubbed his arm gently, “It'll be fine. My parents will love you.”

“It's not your parents I'm worried about...”

“...my brothers?”

The man bobbed his head once, pressing his lips together and flickering his eyes over hers just for a second.

“Listen,” she moved again, stepping off of the couch before straddling his lap, resting her arms on his shoulders, “I'm not going to say they're not going to pick on you--boy, are they going to pick on you--but I'll be there for all of it. I won't let them do anything too extreme, okay?” She placed her hands on his cheeks and kissed him lightly, pressing her body against his to try and distract him from the worry he was experiencing.

And distracted he became, nipping her lip gently as he moved his hands down her sides and across her hips to rest against her lower back, pushing her closer. Alana's fingers brushed against the buttons of his shirt before she broke the kiss and yet out a surprised yelp and giggle as she was picked up, Will easily carrying her light frame off to the bedroom, leaving the dogs to bathe in the heat of the fireplace by themselves, oblivious to what their masters were partaking in just one room over.

* * *

“Alana! It's so nice to see you!” The older woman grabbed her daughter's shoulders and kissed her cheek, a joyous grin upon her face. “I feel like we haven't seen each other in ages.”

Will stood off to the side and glanced over at the brick beside the front door, readjusting the grip he had on their weekend bags, unsure of what to do or say. His attention was drawn when he heard Alana's mother speak his name, “And this must be lovely William; it's so nice to finally meet you, my dear.”

“It's – oh,” she hugged him then, Will not expecting the embrace and simply standing there, his hands full, “it's, uh, nice to meet you too, Mrs. Bloom. I've... I've heard a lot about you and the rest of the family.”

“Call me Caroline, dear, Mrs. Bloom was my mother,” pulling away, she tilted her head to the side and gave him a sympathetic smile, “Oh, don't be so nervous! You're more than welcome here; Alana's brothers will just adore you.” Stepping back inside, she gestured for the two to join her, “Come in, come in! Mark should be here soon, they had a bit of a delay at the airport. Becca and the girls are there waiting for him.”

A mix of different scents and sights flooded Will as he stepped in the door, mostly the smell of cooking food and the sound of conversation reaching his nose and ears. Two little kids ran in to the entry way then, giggling and screeching as one chased the other. Both froze at the sight of Alana, calling out in unison, “Auntie 'Lana!”

The woman crouched down and opened up her arms, laughing as the two practically tackled her with the strength of their welcomings. “You two are getting so big!” she kissed the side of the girl's head before doing the same to the boy's, “I've missed you both so much!”

Will smiled as he set down the bags and took off his coat and shoes, realizing that this was the first time he had ever seen his girlfriend interacting with children, and it was something he never wanted to forget. The dream he had about them getting married slipped into his mind then, filling his heart with sensation he had to push away so he didn't become too overwhelmed. Returning his focus to the scene before him, he thought over how he himself had never been one for kids, but knowing that these two were part of Alana's family put them into a special place inside of him.

Alana stood then, gripping onto the children's hands, “Beth, Adam, this is Will, my boyfriend.” The little girl hid behind Alana's leg, lifting the hem of her Aunt's dress slightly to cover her face, overcome with shyness.

The little boy, on the other hand, stepped right up to Will and held out his hand, “It's nice to meet you, Will.”

Adam's very grown up gesture caused the two adults to let out a chuckle, Will taking the boy's hand gently in his own, returning the greeting. “It's very nice to meet you too.”

The children were called away then, their father coming in to greet his little sister, “Alana! As beautiful as you've always been,” he bent down and gave her a hug, the woman having to stand on her tiptoes to reach, lacking the inches her shoes had elevated her.

Letting go of her, he turned to Will, who took a nervous gulp. “And this must be the one my lil' sis can't stop talking about in her emails; nice to meet you, sport,” the man's handshake was firm, jarring Will slightly and causing him to have to flex his hand once he let go. “I'm Scott, the youngest of the boys.”

Alana interrupted them before Will could return the greeting, “And I can still kick your ass, Scott, even after all these years.” The siblings laughed and shoved each other, Will stepping around them to grab the bags and take them upstairs.

He was halfway up when he heard a woman's voice behind him, “Wait!” Turning, he saw an unfamiliar blonde jogging up the stairs to meet him, “Let me help. I'm Lindsey, Aaron's wife.” Will gave her a thankful smile and a nod while he handed Alana's things over. They walked the rest of the way in silence, Will allowing the woman to show him to the guest room.

The two were on their way back downstairs when she talked again, “You don't speak much, do you?”

Will licked his lips and gave a sheepish grin before answering, “I'm... not one for social gatherings.”

She elbowed him slightly when they reached the landing, “We won't bite; just be yourself, everyone will love you.” He gave her a nod before she patted his arm and hurried off to corral her kids.

* * *

The first hour or so of the couple being there was basically more introductions and getting-to-know-you questions, Will meeting Alana's father, Hugh, and the rest of her brothers' families, save for Mark.

All of the people mingling and crowding around as they sat in the living room was causing Will's anxiety to skyrocket, not liking the cramped surroundings. Finally, when he felt like he could hardly breathe, he asked Alana where the bathroom was.

Patting his leg gently, Alana noticed the discomfort in his eyes and whispered so only he could hear, “Are you okay?”

“Just... you, you have a lot of family.” Now understanding why Will needed to excuse himself, Alana pointed him down the hall to the room he was seeking. “Thanks,” he squeezed her hand lightly before standing up from the couch and snaking through all the people, Alana watching with an unhappy look on her face, knowing how tough this was for him.

* * *

They were all just about to sit down for dinner when the telephone rang, Caroline exclaiming as she read the caller-ID, “It's Rebecca!” The room hushed as the woman took her daughter-in-law's call. Alana looked at Will with a worried glance when she heard her mother speak, “No, you stay there and wait for him, whether you're here today or tomorrow doesn't make a difference.” A few minutes later she hung up, “Well, Mark's plane just now took off, he won't get in until later tonight, so he'll be coming over tomorrow instead.”

“In a way, that's better,” Scott spoke up, noticing some of the disappointed faces around the table, “he gets to be with his wife and kids first, spend the night back in his own bed before having to deal with all of us.” Light laughter filled the room at his words, the atmosphere once again turning cheery.

Will let out a small breath he hadn't realized he'd been holding; he wasn't sure he could handle four more people crammed into Caroline and Hugh's cozy house, the walls almost bursting at the seams with just the amount of people it had in it now.

* * *

The house was quiet when they all had finished eating, everyone full and drowsy. Alana's mom had excused herself to take a short nap, her husband snoring from his recliner. Most of the children were out, some upstairs in their rooms, save for the two that were getting ready to leave with their parents and the one on Alana's lap.

“I wish we could stay,” Scott told everyone that was still conscious, “but both Ashley and I have to work tomorrow.” The family said goodbye and left in their minivan, taking some of the chaos, and a few leftovers, with them back to their home in York.

Will felt a little better now, finally having a bit more room to maneuver around the house. Aaron and his family were staying until Saturday, though, but hopefully he would be able to relax a bit more once he had a good night's rest.

He and Alana were staying until Sunday, both of them having Monday off of work, Alana wanting to spend as much time as possible with the family she hardly ever got to see.

Will brushed his hand across her shoulders, rubbing them gently as they watched the football game. His eyes moved over and took in Alana stroking little Rose's red locks as she slept, Alana seeming happy to just be holding the girl. Will leaned in close to whisper to her, “You are wonderful with children. It suits you.”

She shrugged, “I wouldn't be a good mother. I enjoy seeing my nieces and nephews, but I don't think I could handle a child.”

“Me neither. I can hardly handle my dogs.” Kissing the woman's temple, Will pushed the subject aside, not wanting to sadden the mood of the evening.

* * *

It was dark out at around 9pm, Caroline and Hugh awake now, the kids in bed, the adults were having some wine and a second helping of dessert, sitting around the cloth-covered dinning room table and discussing various things.

They had been sitting there for a while now and Will's chair was starting to become uncomfortable, his wallet in his back pocket digging into his skin. Standing up and stretching, he told Alana he was going to his jacket and left the room, sliding slightly as he stepped on the hardwood floor of the entry way.

Just as he was putting his wallet away, there was a knock on the front door. Staring at it with wide eyes, he questioned whether he should answer it or go and get Caroline. Alana's voice shouted out the answer to him then, “Can you get that Will?”

“Yeah..,” swinging the door open, Will took in the two men in military uniform standing on the Bloom's front porch, the fronts illuminated by the porch light, the yard behind them nearly black. Both of them took off their hats and rested them on their stomachs, bowing their heads slightly.

“Are you one of Mark Bloom's brothers?”

Will's stomach sank, eyes flickering over the solemn look on their faces. _Oh no_. “I- I'm not, hold on,” turning back into the house, he called out, “Alana!”

A few seconds later she peeked out from the dinning room, “Yeah?” Will nodded towards the door, telling her they wanted someone related to Mark.

She stepped into the doorway, giving them a curious look, “I'm his sister; may I help you?” Will was already holding her hand tightly, having a good idea why these men were here.

The man closest to the door spoke up, “I'm Captain Alex Crick. I served with your brother while we were in Afghanistan some years ago,” glancing back to his companion, he drew in a breath before continuing, “we are sad to inform you, especially on such a day as today, that Mark's airplane was shot down by the local militia before it could even leave the airport. There were no survivors.”

Will squeezed his eyes shut, his earlier suspicions having been correct. Alana's voice was just barely a whisper, her whole body already starting to shake, “No...”

The other man reached forward and handed her a slip of paper, “We're so sorry for your loss, ma'am. Please accept our condolences. Someone will call in the morning to help settle his affairs.” The soldiers bid their farewells before heading back down the sidewalk, returning their hats to their heads and driving off, seemingly unaffected by the multiple lives they just shattered.

Alana wasn't moving, still mumbling 'no' to herself over and over, eyes watery and distant. Wrapping his arm around her waist, Will pulled her to the side so he could close the door before stepping in front of her and leaning down to get in her line of sight, “Alana?”

Will's heart felt like it stopped beating as he took in the broken look upon her face. Her mouth was open slightly, shock clearly in every inch of her. Slowly she glanced down at the paper in her hands, Will joining her but unable to read it upside down.

An instant later she was sobbing harder than Will had ever seen anyone do, collapsing back onto the wall and pressing her fists to her eyes. “Hey, hey,” he scooped her into his arms, a few of his own tears sliding down his cheeks as she clung to him.

Having been drawn to Alana's distressed cries, the rest of her family came into the entryway to check on her. Caroline spoke first, settling a hand on her daughter's back, motherly concern in her voice, “What is wrong, my dear?”

Taking the narrow parchment from Alana's hands, Will handed it over, speaking softly, “I'm so sorry.” He peered around to the rest of the family, “I'm so, so sorry.”

Will gripped onto Alana tighter as her mother started into sobs of her own, dropping the paper onto the floor and falling into the arms of her husband.

Picking up the slip, Aaron read it aloud to the rest of them, “ 'Notification of'... oh god,” pausing, he glanced away before continuing, his voice shaking, “ 'Notification of Death: Army General Mark Craig Bloom. Cause of Death: aerial attack,' ” he stopped, full out crying now, “I'm sorry, I can't...”

Thanksgiving, along with every other day of their lives, wouldn't be the same for the Bloom family from here on out, especially for the sibling he was closest to: Alana.

* * *

The night was getting late, almost to early morning, and Will had never stopped holding on to his emotionally compromised lover, the woman still crying. “He's gone, Will. I can't... he's _gone_ ,” her hands were wringing his t-shirt as they laid in bed, the fabric covered in tears and makeup, clumps of the cotton sticking up from her pulling on it.

“I know, I know,” he rubbed one hand up and down her back, the other caressing the back of her head. Will wasn't necessarily sure what to do, not knowing what Alana wanted him to do other than be there for her and her family.

An hour or so later the woman finally cried herself to exhaustion, Will's own discomfort easing slightly as he took in Alana's expressionless face, glad that she could escape the disaster of today at least for a little while. He soon nodded off himself, the two never separating from each other the whole night.

* * *

Saturday evening the whole family was standing on the tarmac of Dover Air Force Base, surrounded by the families of the other soldiers who were also on Mark's flight, all having come to watch their loved ones' bodies arrive home.

Alana was gripping onto Will's and her mother's hands, occasionally letting go to wipe her cheeks. Will himself choked up when he saw the coffins lowered from the plane, everyone else beginning to weep and sniffle.

The rest of the ceremony became a blur to Will, having to focus almost entirely on controlling the empathy that threatened to take control on his mind. There were too many emotions flowing around him as he watched them hand Alana's father a boxed flag in a fog, numbly holding Alana tightly as she started a fresh wave of crying.

It was the same way a week later at his funeral, Will quiet and distant through the whole event, only breaking from the fight against his own mind every now and then to make sure Alana was okay.

The two were allowed to have the next week of classes off to stay at Alana's parent's, the entire house seeming vacant as everyone hunkered down with their spouses, siblings, and parents to find the comfort they needed so badly.

Sometimes Will would often get a glimpse of Alana fingering her necklace with shiny eyes before becoming almost mute for the next few hours, crying and mourning the loss of her brother.

A few weeks later the woman still wasn't back to her usual self, but she was getting better. She began to laugh more and joke around, rediscovering the joy in the things she used to love but had put aside, now using them to distract herself from her pain.

Will was glad to see the woman he had fallen in love with returning, every inch of his being hoping she would never have to go through that amount of trauma again.

One night in mid-December the couple were laying in bed together, neither of them able to fall asleep when Alana spoke up, rolling over to face Will in the darkness of her room, “You know, I wouldn't have been able to get through any of this without you.”

Smiling, Will placed his forehead to hers, their noses bumping together slightly, and answered in a quiet voice, “I'm just glad you're okay.” He lifted a hand to her cheek and thumbed her smooth skin, eyes staring into hers.

Alana took a breath to speak but stopped herself, and for a second Will honestly thought she was going to tell him that she loved him, but that wasn't the case; she didn't need words for him to know that. Will kissed her softly then and pulled her close, the couple now comfortable enough to ease off into sleep, their love for each other overflowing from their hearts and seeping into their dreams.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry this started so happily and ended up being the saddest chapter so far... I promise I'll make it up to you next chapter!
> 
> As always, fic requests can be sent to my tumblr: grahamblooming


	7. Hannibal Lecter's Trial - Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the first day of Dr. Lecter's trial, Will and Alana spend some much needed time together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn't mean to make this a two part chapter but it was getting too long for just one.

Thankfully Alana only had to be present for one day of Dr. Lecter's week-long trial.

She arrived ten minutes before she was to testify, hand in and with Will, her cheeks already damp.

Her gaze avoided the monster at all costs, but she could always see him just out of the corner of her eye, staring right at her.

After she answered her questions and waited for Will to respond to the first round of his own, the two left for the day, heading straight home.

Having cried almost the entire time since they left this morning, Alana hurried inside to lay down as soon as they pulled into the driveway. Will felt bad, of course, but he had numbed himself out to the feelings that Dr. Lecter caused long ago. Now he just wanted to be here for his girlfriend; when he finally made his way in to check on her, he saw that she didn't even bother to change out of her clothes, and that she was already asleep. Will let her sleep, kissing her forehead before heading out to the kitchen to grab himself a beer and sit down at the table.

The trial was tough for everyone that had ever been associated with Hannibal, and Will sighed knowing he had just begun his part; having been the man's patient--if he could even call him a man anymore--Will had to be there for almost the entire trial.

Unknowing to Alana, Will had called Jack a few nights back to ask if he could pull a few stings and see if they could get everything they wanted from her on one day, saving her the pain and trouble of having to come back. It was a relief to Will that it could be arranged.

Leaning back in his chair, Will took a sip of his beer and reached down with his free hand to pet Winston, telling him softly, “A little over a week until Christmas. We have to make this up to her.”

Going into the living room, the pack of dogs following, Will sat on the couch and pulled out his laptop, beginning to look for things for them to do over the upcoming holiday. He already knew he wanted to take her to go see the Nutcracker, and maybe even take her to go ice skating at the pavilion a few miles away (which would be an experience, since he had never skated before). Hopefully taking her out would help her get her mind off of the trial, putting Hannibal and his crimes in the back of her head for good.

After having written down the date of the ballet, Will put his laptop away and stretched out on the couch, closing his eyes and relaxing until Alana woke up. One of the smaller dogs joined him, jumping up onto the couch and snuggling down on top of Will's stomach.

His mind drifting, memories of the dream he had while they were in Chicago floated to the surface, causing a warm and comforting feeling to spread through him just like every other time he remembered it. Somehow Alana seemed even more beautiful every time he saw the vision of her in her wedding dress; Will knew he was going to marry her, or at least propose, whether if she would say yes or not would be a different story.

Nerves now seeming to twitch slightly with excitement and anxiousness, Will set the dog on the floor and sat up once more, again pulling over his laptop, fingers seeming to move on their own as he brought up a jeweler’s website.

“Oh, wow,” with slightly raised eyebrows, Will took in the price of some of the rings, knowing already that even though they were very pretty, they were much too expensive. Eventually he found a nice $600 one, the diamond cut into the shape of a heart. It was simple yet elegant, something that he thought represented Alana perfectly.

Bookmarking the page, Will set the computer aside and replaced it in his hand with his drink, a heavy feeling now growing on top of his chest.

Even though the bond could be felt between them, the couple hadn't even verbally told the other they loved them yet. Will ran his hands over his face, a small sense of self-hate overcoming him; he was moving too fast, his love for the woman clearly bubbling over. After what had happened to her before, after the pain she had went though in her first serious relationship, she had to be the one to set the pace.

Worry made him tired. Yawning, Will finished up his beer before heading into the bedroom to join Alana, sliding into bed beside her and gently placing a hand on her hip so he wouldn't wake her. A few minutes later, after he was sure she was still unaware of him, Will whispered softly, thumb stroking a sliver of showing skin, “I love you Alana. So much,” before drifting off to sleep.

* * *

Both of them woke up at around seven, groggy and incoherent like one is after taking a too-long nap. Palming his eyes, Will rolled onto his back while stretching out his calves, toes pointing to the end of the bed. Alana extended her arms before rolling over to face her boyfriend, “Hi.”

“Hi,” he leaned close and pecked her forehead, noticing the woman grinning as he pulled away, “what?”

“You hardly kiss my mouth anymore.”

Placing a finger under her chin, Will lifted her head so he could reach her lips with his own, pressing them together softly and moving them just the slightest. The embrace sent butterflies fluttering in his stomach; she was right, it had been too long since he had kissed her like this, the last time having been the day before they had left to go to her parents' for Thanksgiving.

Alana pressed a hand to his chest and curled her legs up to get closer to him. A wave of disappointment swept over her when he pulled away, “Don't stop.”

Trailing his fingers up the side of her face she he could cup her cheek, Will kissed her again, this time a little more forcefully, but still hesitating a bit.

She noticed. Pulling away and opening her eyes, she peered at him curiously, “What's wrong?”

Before he could answer, his stomach spoke for him, letting out a loud growl, causing them both to smile and laugh.

Patting his chest, Alana began to get up out of bed, “Let's get some dinner.”

* * *

They ended up ordering Chinese, Will taking the car to go pick it up.

While he was out, Alana sat out in the living room with his laptop to check her email, the light sound of Christmas music coming from Will's stereo; he wasn't too fond of the seasonal tunes, so she almost always had it on while he was away.

A little while later when she heard the crunch of gravel under tires, Alana went to exit out of the browser but somehow brought up the previous session instead.

“Oh my god,” on the screen before her was an engagement ring, the one Will had been looking at just hours before. Putting a hand over her mouth, she quickly closed the laptop and pushed it aside as the thud of Will's boots on the porch reached her ears.

Moving her hand to her chin, Alana pretended he was simply listening to the music when he came inside, the bag of food rustling as he set it down on the end table. “It's getting colder out,” he commented while removing his outerwear, enjoying the warm air of the house as it enveloped him.

“It _is_ winter,” standing, Alana came over to kiss his cheek before grabbing the bag and heading into the kitchen, Will not suspecting a thing.

They ate their dinner at the table, Alana at one point attempting to sneak a piece of chicken to Winston.

“Oi,” mouth half full of food, Will pointed at her with his fork, shaking his head with a grin on his face. A few seconds later he swallowed, “Dog treats are over there.”

“I know,” reaching over, she stole one of his shrimp, popping it in her mouth with a triumphant smile.

Will simply shook his head, ignoring her smug face and continuing with his meal.

* * *

Hours later the two were lounged out on the couch, facing the fire burning in the hearth, the holiday music still playing. They had glasses of wine sitting on the floor beside them, some of the dogs having to be scolded a few times to keep their noses out of them.

The couple weren't really doing anything, Alana curled up into Will's side, fingers scratching lightly at his chest, his hand wrapped around her back so he could rub it softly. Both of them were staring off at the fire, merely enjoying the others presence.

Every now and then the wind could be heard howling outside as a snowstorm blew in, most of the dogs raising their ears every time the gusts whistled through the practically microscopic gaps in Will's windows.

Alana was the first one to break the calm silence, “What do you have to do at court tomorrow?”

Turning his head to the side a fraction, not really wanting to discuss this, Will gave her a short answer, hoping they could avoid the topic, “Just answering more questions.”

Looking up at him she asked one last thing, “Did you look at him?”

“Alana...” he had in fact looked at Hannibal, but he didn't want to tell her that. The icy, sick feeling that possessed him when their eyes met was something he didn't want to share.

“Sorry,” she tucked her head back down, knowing better than to pry about something like this.

The quietness was a little uneasy now. Sighing, Alana started to climb over Will to get up, “I'm going to go take a shower.” She grabbed his hand as she stood, “are you going to join me?”

“Probably should,” after putting out the fire, and setting their glasses in the kitchen, the two made their way down the hall, swinging their hands back and forth gently. Alana glanced over and smiled as they stepped inside the bathroom.

She started up the water to get it warm before beginning to strip, the static from her sweater causing her hair to puff up as she pulled it over her head.

Will was staring at her, finally breaking his gaze when she mockingly turned her back to take off her bra. He undressed quickly, leaving his clothes scattered on the floor, unlike Alana's, which were set somewhat neatly on top of the counter beside the sink.

The man looked over to see his girlfriend bending over the tub, testing the water before she turned the shower on. His eyes trailed down her back, marveling over her smooth skin. There was a sudden rush of blood to his groin when she turned around to flick water at him from her wet hands, his sight taking in the nude woman before him; clasping his hands in front of his crotch, he flinched when the liquid hit his face.

Alana's eyes flickered down for only a split second, blush forming on her cheeks. “Come on,” turning the shower on and stepping in, she waited for him to join before closing the curtain and maneuvering around him to get into the direct path of the water, wanting to soak her hair prior to washing it.

She should have known better to keep her eyes closed, for when she wasn't looking Will stepped up and took her into his arms, lips kissing a short trail along her neck.

Alana let out a giggle and pushed him away, “At least wash _your_ hair before we do anything. You do have to present yourself tomorrow, you know.”

“Fine.” Alana used the body wash as he scrubbed at his scalp, the scents of peach and sea water mixing in the warm, steam-filled air.

Will was done before she was, and he didn't care that she was still lathered in soap. Bringing her to him once more, he kissed her hard on the mouth, eager to please her and himself. Turning, Will pressed her against the cool tiles of the wall, putting his hands on her sides to lift him onto his knee, his foot now resting on the side of the tub to form a little seat with his thigh for her to sit on.

Alana knew this was going to happen, and she cursed herself for not grabbing a condom. They would just have to do it the longer way.

Trailing her hand down his chest, Alana's fingertips eventually met the coarse hair that resided lower on Will's body. She found him mostly hard already, which elicited a smile from her, “Thinking about me, hm?”

Will's mind was too foggy for him to respond, despite them having just started. Gathering up some of the soap that was coated on her skin, Will slid a hand over her breast and tweaked it gently, the feel of nails digging into him fueling his want to touch her more.

Alana had him in hand now, stroking him gently to get him all the way erect. She shivered as his hands snaked lower on her, the other wrapped around her back to keep her from falling backwards. Soon his fingers dipped between her legs and she let out a moan, spreading her them as much as possible to give him access to her.

He was hard in her hand now, and so she started to move faster, occasionally stopping to run her nails along his length gently or to fondle him. He was already making little grunting noises every so often, and whenever she focused on the tip, his fingers would falter as he worked at her; she had a feeling that he'd be done much sooner than she would.

As the pleasure grew inside her, Alana rested her head on the wall, face contorted in pleasure that was nearly about to burst through her veins. She attempted to roll her hips but had to stop, panic momentarily causing her to grasp him too tightly when she thought she was going to fall.

Will hissed at her grip, “Hey, hey. I got you.” He curled his fingers inside of her then, just barely brushing the right spot. A toothy smile spread across his face at her noises, at the feeling of her hand pumping him, and the building pressure in his gut. “S-slow down, or.. or... Alana.” She couldn't hear him, focused solely on pleasing him, running a finger over his slit and feeling his thigh tense up underneath of her. She didn't hear him mumble again, “Alana, I'm going to--”

Suddenly Will stopped what he was doing, his head spinning while he thought, _Too soon. This is too soon_ , as his body curled up against her, mouth open in a silent moan as orgasm shook him. Alana felt his member twitch in her hand, and that's only when she opened her eyes and ears to what was happening.

His stomach was streaked with a white liquid that was quickly washed away, his penis starting to soften. All she could say was, “Oh.” For whatever reason, all pleasure left her now, which Will must have sensed as he removed his fingers.

He was breathing heavily but still managed to say a few words, “Sorry. I-I'm sorry. I didn't mean...”

“Shh,” she raised her hands to his cheeks, stroking them softly, “It's okay. It happens.”

Will slowly lowered his leg and allowed her to slide off, still muttering apologies.

“Stop. Please. It's fine, Will, really. I'm not mad.” They stood there for a minute, the man avoiding her gaze, too embarrassed to make eye contact with her. Alana crossed her arms over her stomach, “You don't have to stay in here if you don't want to.”

Before he climbed out, he gave her a shaky nod and nervous smile, an action she hadn't seen since a few weeks after they first started dating. It raised a sorrowful feeling in her, and she felt somewhat guilty for the way he felt about the whole situation.

Finishing up in the shower, she wrapped herself in her robe and went to the bedroom, finding Will sitting there on the bed with his head in his hands, pajama pants now on him.

She sat beside him, the bed creaking and shifting. The room was quiet, the only sound being a few of the dogs sniffling from their beds in the corner. A few minutes passed before she asked him, “Do you want to go to sleep?”

“Yeah,” he looked at her then, but not for long. Alana watched him as he stood and moved to his side of the bed, climbing in and covering up, his eyes shifting to gaze at nothing.

Alana took off her robe and put on her own pajamas before sliding under the covers, hunkering into Will's chest as he pulled her to him. His arms were loose around her, different from most nights when he would usually grip her tight as if to make sure nothing hurt her.

Arms squished between them, she ran a finger along his bare skin, enjoying the feel of his virtually smooth chest. The L word was perched on her tongue but she just wasn't able to work up enough courage to get it out, afraid that he would think it was just to make him feel better about what happened in the shower.

Will fell asleep before her for once, tired and fretful about the rest of the week.

Alana didn't stay awake for much longer. Seconds before sleep took her she barely caught herself speaking in a soft whisper the phrase that had been on her mind for weeks: “I love you.”

Her words registered with Will, but merely in a dream, one that he had been having almost nightly since he first had it during their time in Chicago. _I love you too, Alana Graham._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, I'm taking fic requests at both my tumblr, grahamblooming, and my twitter, bisexualbloom
> 
> Part two might be up later today or tomorrow, I'm not quite sure yet. It's going to be a big step in their relationship, though :)


	8. Hannibal Lecter's Trial - Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The couple's relationship is stretched to its max -- and then changed forever.

Just the dogs were with her when Alana woke up, one curled up in bed exactly where Will would have been. The man had left long before she rose, leaving her a note on the counter, _Don't know when I'll be home. Have a good day_.

There was a scribble at the end of his sentence; squinting, Alana could just make out the covered up shape of a heart, Will having decided to leave a friendly smiley face instead.

After setting the slip of paper back down with a small grin, the woman brewed herself a cup of tea and let the dogs out, standing just inside the screen door, staying in the warm house as she watched them play around in the freshly fallen snow.

Eventually she called them in, spending another entire half hour toweling them off, laughing and turning away every time one shook and sprinkled her with water.

Once they were all finally dry, Alana served them their breakfast along with putting something together for herself.

Will's cupboards were mostly bare, a box of bland corn flakes being the only thing she could find. He did have some fruit though, per Alana's request since she stayed here so frequently. The woman topped her cereal with some slices of strawberries and a little bit of sugar, but not too much as to over do it.

* * *

A little later in the day she had to head into work for a few appointments, her patients becoming sparse due to the holidays.

The TV was on when she walked into the waiting room, Hannibal's face plastered on the screen, a live shot from the courtroom in D.C. Alana froze in her spot, throat closing up at the sight of him. It was a few seconds later when she finally realized her secretary was talking to her, “Ms. Bloom? Are you okay?”

The doctor finally tore her eyes from the screen, nodding silently at the woman. She noticed Will on the screen just as she stepped into her office; the door was shut before she could hear him speak.

* * *

Alana was glad when her day was done. The rest of her week was free, and after stopping at her house for some clothes and to check on Molly, filling the feline's automatically dispensing water and food bowls and emptying the litter box, she headed back to Wolf Trap, eager to get home.

“Shit!” the screech of tires sliced the air around her as she slammed on the breaks, trying to stay on the road. She had accidentally distracted herself realizing that she considered Will's house as her home, only returning to the task at hand as she felt the gravel of the shoulder under her tires.

Her breathing now heavy, heart racing, Alana kept her eyes glued to the road and pushed all thoughts concerning Will to the back of her mind, promising herself that she'd think of them later.

* * *

Later was much too far away.

It came to her about 20 minutes from Will's that she should probably get groceries for the both of them, sighing as she turned around to head to the Walmart a few miles back.

Hours seemed to have passed as she was in the store, when it fact it had been only about 45 minutes. She just wanted to get into her pajamas and wait for Will, relax with the dogs in front of the fire while listening to holiday music, maybe even reading a book.

And finally some of her wants were fulfilled; greeting the dogs and lugging multiple food-filled canvas bags inside, a sense of calmness slid over her, causing all the worries from the day to vanish.

As soon as the groceries were taken care of, the woman was in her lounging clothes, stretched out on the couch with Will's laptop. She had the ring up, eyes wide with nervousness and excitement as the weight of what Will might be planning on doing hit her.

Looking up slowly, she seemed to come to a revelation: “I want to marry him.” Hearing herself say aloud what had been on her mind for a few weeks now scared her, but just seemed so right. Almost without thinking, Alana reached over the arm of the couch to grab her cell phone on the table.

Beverly answered on the third ring, the woman not even getting out a 'hello' before Alana told her everything. A minute later she was finally able to speak, only muttering a shocked, “Woah.”

“I know. It's... big. Life changing.”

“You guys are so right for each other though! After all you two have been through? It would honestly shock me if you guys _didn't_ get married.” Alana's cheeks flushed, fluttering filling her stomach at the woman's words.

Knowing to not even get near the topic of Lecter, the women finished up their conversation quickly, Alana promising to keep her close friend and colleague updated.

* * *

Will got home just after five, coming in the front door to a sea of dogs and a napping Alana.

After shushing his pets and removing his winter wear, the man knelt down next to his girlfriend and stoked her face gently, lulling her awake, “Hey, sleepyhead.”

“Mm. Hi, your hand is cold,” reaching up to pull his frigid skin off her, she smiled up at him. “You're home early.”

“Alana, it's almost five-thirty.”

“Oh,” blinking, she sat up, wrapping her arms around him in a welcoming embrace. “Everything go okay today?”

“Yeah. They actually think they will have enough evidence to convict him tomorrow.”

A knot formed in her stomach at his news, a part of her still trying to deny that this all was happening, “I just want it all to be over.”

Will's voice was soothing in her ear, “Soon.”

* * *

Alana sat at the kitchen table the next day, a live stream from the trial open on Will's computer. She had to look away every time they showed Hannibal, but somehow she was able to make it through everything else.

A lump formed in her throat as the camera panned over familiar faces; Will, Jack, and the retired--or so Alana had thought--Bedelia Du Maurier, Hannibal's psychiatrist. He had affected so many people, had taken so many lives. Alana had to squeeze her eyes shut at the thought.

Her muscles tensed and breathing stopped when she heard that the jury had made their decision.

A handful of words were spoken and then she was sobbing, clutching at her stomach and leaning over the table, tears falling onto the keyboard and wood.

Life sentence. Multiple.

It felt like she was going to be sick. Rushing to the bathroom, Alana fell onto her knees and dry-heaved over the toilet, limbs shaking as she clutched to the porcelain, her hair tumbling over her shoulders to brush against the rim.

Will found her that way hours later, sitting on the bathroom floor, crying her eyes out. The crying had stopped momentarily, only to resume at the sight of him. He knelt beside her and scooped her into his arms, “Shh, shh. It's all over now. Alana, it's done.”

It was like she couldn't even hear him. Picking up her light frame with ease, Will carried her into the bedroom, setting her down on the bed before laying next to her. She clutched at his shirt just like she had when her brother died; Will thought that this time might actually be worse.

He tried his hardest not to cry, he really did, but seeing her like this broke every wall inside of him. He felt the hot tears on his face seconds later, but he didn't wipe them away, refusing to let go of Alana.

The two laid there crying into the night, neither of them knowing or realizing that they fell asleep until they woke up from a dream-less night.

* * *

Will choked on his coffee at Alana's proposal, “No, nope. Not in a million years.”

“It's my choice, Will. I just thought I'd inform you,” she watched with a frustrated expression as he stood to get a napkin and clean up the dribble of his drink off his shirt, her hands clasped around her own cup.

“I don't care, Alana! I will not let you go see Hannibal!”

She tried her hardest not to raise her voice, but it was almost unavoidable, “Will! I've lost so much this past six months, doing this would allow me to move on.”

“I won't–”

“No!” Alana stood, palms now pressed to the surface of the table as she leaned towards him, anger seeming to spill out of her every pore. “Of all things, do _not_ tell me what I can and cannot do! This is my. choice!”

Will gestured out the window, indicating Hannibal locked up in Baltimore State miles away, “Do you know what he is? What he's _done_??” The two were screaming at each other now, both of their arguments mushed together in one loud noise that caused the dogs to either put back their ears or go in the other room.

“I'm done,” Alana finally retorted, raising her hands in defeat, “just done,” and beginning to follow the canines out of the kitchen, fuming and shaking.

“Alana! Come back here!” She didn't stop, so he followed, words tumbling out of his mouth before he could stop it, “I love you, okay? And I don't want to see him hurt you! I... I wouldn't be able to forgive myself for--” dead silence filled the electrified air as realization hit them both, the tension quickly fizzling out.

Turning back to him, Alana's face was softer, anger clearly gone. She spoke gently, her hands crossed just under her breasts, “What?”

Will's eyes flickered between hers before looking away, shoulders slumping. “I... I love you. And Hannibal... if he--”

“I don't care about Hannibal,” the woman stepped closer, eyes glossy with tears. Her hands reached up to settle lightly on his chest, head back slightly so she could look him straight on. “You love me...”

Will could just make out what she had said, her voice had been so quiet, “Of course I do.” He moved his hands to her face to cup both of her cheeks, “And.. I know it's soon. It's fine if you don't feel the same.”

“No, no,” the woman's brown curls shifted as she shook her head lightly, “I love you too, Will. So unbelievably much.

The skin under Will's palms became wet now; he chuckled, “Don't cry. This is a good thing, right?”  
His face drooped, stomach knotting, “...right?”

“Yes, I'm sorry, I just.. yes! It's a very good thing!” She was laughing now, fingers curling against his shirt, “I'm sorry for yelling at you.”

“Please,” dropping his one hand to rest it on her lower back, Will pulled her close and kissed her. This kiss was so similar to the first one they shared those many months ago, but now the feelings associated with it were so much stronger.

A few seconds later Alana broke away and held on strongly to Will's shirt, receiving a questioning eyebrow raise from him. She explained with an embarrassed giggle, “I'm lightheaded.”

His other hand dropped from her face to join the other one behind her back, “I've got you.” The woman's thoughts were racing at a thousand miles per hour as she clung to him, mind rushing to try and figure out what their relationship meant now. For a split second she considered telling him that she knew about the ring, but knowing that was an absurd thing to do, she pushed the whole idea away.

“Oh,” Will held her with one arm and reached with the other to grab the bag on the counter, rifling through it in search for something. “Here we go,” pulling out a small cluster of leaves and berries whose stems were tied together at one end, Will brought the plant over to them and grinned at it proudly, “Mistletoe.”

Alana gave him a wide smile, “Wow. Such a romantic.” Standing on her tiptoes, a quick kiss was planted to his lips. “Too bad it's poisonous to dogs though.”

All expression of amusement dropped from Will's face, “What?”

“Read the label.”

“....oh. There goes that idea.”

Alana tapped his chest mockingly, “You don't _need_ mistletoe to kiss me, Will.”

“I know.”

All thoughts of Hannibal Lecter fell out of their minds as the couple became lost in each other, their loving embrace beginning at a low burn and ending in a raging fire, Alana crying out as their bodies moved as one, bare skin sliding as they made love with such an intensity that they had never experienced before.

Embers smoldering now. They laid there together, breathless and exhausted, still clinging to the other as if they were afraid of losing them, something that was true beyond measure. Will stroked her damp hair, Alana thumbing over the dimple in her lover's hip. They didn't say anything, all feelings for each other having been expressed in the actions that had happened between their bodies.

The two were closer than ever now, the mental, emotional, and physical link between them seeming to be at its peak; they had yet to know that their bond was just getting started.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Requests are taken on my tumblr and twitter, grahamblooming.
> 
> The next chapter will be a Christmas one, which I will put up sometime closer to the 25th. Until then, I will post a few stand-alone, mini-fics for you all to enjoy :)


	9. Christmas - Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The couple prepare for a Christmas day to themselves.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I honestly didn't intend to make this two parts, but my fingers just kept writing...

Will had made it very clear since the day he received the memo that he did _not_ want to go to the FBI's Christmas Ball; social events were not things that he enjoyed, let alone even fit in at. The few dances and gatherings had been to when he was younger were horrible, almost no one even realizing he was there or surprised when they found out he actually was.

Alana was a little disappointed at first but mostly glad that she wouldn't have to go this year. She liked being with (most of) her friends and colleagues, but it did drain her. The thought of spending all of their Christmas break home with Will thrilled her more than any party ever would.

• • •

“Are you serious??” Alana clung to Will, her hands clamped tightly on his forearms, a look of disbelief on her face.

“Completely,” Will was holding two slips of paper in his hand; he had stopped by the box office on the way home from the pet store to pick up tickets to go see the Nutcracker.

“Will!” the woman let out an excited string of giggles and wrapped her arms around him in a tight hug, thrill coursing through her. She couldn't seem to let go and held on for a long while, “I can't believe you did this! I've wanted to see the Nutcracker since I was a little girl!” Her laughter filled the living room once more as she rocked him side to side in her embrace, a wide smile on Will's face as he squeezed her in his own limbs, glad that she was so happy.

Pulling away slightly, Alana looked up at him, grinning, “Thank you so much Will. You have no idea what this means to me.” Moving her hand to stroke the side of his face gently, she stretched her neck to kiss him before placing her head on his shoulder, “I love you.”

It felt like his veins caught on fire every time she told him that. “I love you too.”

• • • 

Alana's phone started buzzing as she was putting in her ear rings; fumbling with one hand, she tried to answer it while still getting ready, “Hello?”

“Alana! It's Bev. You and Will are coming tonight, right?”

It was a second before Alana answered, mind scrambling to try and remember where her and Will were supposed to be going, slight panic rising in her at the thought of forgetting something important, “Um.”

“To the Ball. It starts in, what, three hours? We should go out to dinner before hand, the food there is always crappy.”

“Oh!” Neither her or Will had realized that the Christmas Ball was tonight of all nights, “Actually, we're going to a play. The Nutcracker. Will picked up tickets a few days ago. We can still go out to dinner with you guys if you want though.”

“That's sweet Alana, it really is. No, you guys enjoy the night to yourselves. We'll do something for New Years, okay?”

“Alright, thanks Beverly. Have fun tonight, tell Jimmy and Brian that we said hi.”

Will came in to the bathroom just as Alana hung up, fumbling with the tie around his neck, “Uh, can you help?”

Alana let out a light laugh at the knotted mess he had going on, “How about you wear your bowtie? There's a lot less fabric for you to work with, plus it looks cooler.”

“Oh, good,” he whipped the thin piece of sting off with a sigh of relief, “and bowties are _much_ cooler.” He returned to the bedroom then, finding his other tie still wrapped up in the packaging he had bought it in.

Alana shouted out to him from the bathroom, “Are you shaving?”

“I wasn't going to.... should I?”

“Probably.”

• • • 

Will picked up Alana's light frame a twirled her as she clung to him, the woman giving a small squeal before whispering quite loudly, “Will! Put me down!”

The two were outside the theater, having just finished the play, and Alana was giving him a hug in thanks for taking her; she wasn't expecting his way of saying 'you're welcome'.

The man chuckled as he set his girlfriend down, taking in her flushed cheeks and wide eyes, “Don't like being swept off your feet?”

Alana smoothed out her coat and smiled apologetically at a group of concerned, or maybe annoyed, passer-bys before looking up to him, “Not unexpectedly. And you've already done that once.” She poked him jokingly in the chest before starting down the sidewalk, heading back to where their car was parked.

Will was quickly by her side, slipping his hand into her own, “Did you enjoy it?”

His question brought a wide smile to her face, “Yes. It was so much better than I ever imagined it would be.”

“I'm glad you liked it.” Peering over at her, a joyous shiver ran down his spine at the way her eyes seemed to sparkle while she thought over the last few hours, how happy this simple little thing made her.

• • •

Will stared at the ring on his computer screen, stomach knotting with nervousness, his pointer hovering over the “submit order” button.

Alana had went to bed early, so there was no chance of her walking in on him.

He bit his lip, the fingernails of his left hand clacking against the plastic of his laptop as he shook, a war silently taking place in his head over whether he should press the button or not.

 _Click._

Will's breathing seemed to stop as his eyes flickered over the message on the screen, “Thank you for your order!”

He shut the laptop slowly and leaned back, resting his head on against the couch before running his hands over his face, _What have I done?_

Finally decided he should join Alana in bed, he set the computer to the side and shuffled off into his room for the night, worry eating him from the inside out.

• • • 

“Move your feet as if you're wearing socks and sliding on a hardwood floor.... there you go!” Alana had her hands held out towards Will in case he fell again, the woman slowly skating backwards as he inched his way forward along the ice.

“I-I think I've got it,” taking a longer stride, the man made it about three feet before flinching and grabbing onto Alana for balance, the both of them falling to the frozen surface beneath them.

Laughing, Alana started to get onto her knees, holding out a hand to help her partner up, “You know they have railing for a reason, Will.”

“I know, I panic and forget about it though.”

“I'm glad you instantly come to me when you panic.”

• • • 

A little while later Will finally got the hang of it, only stumbling every so often only to be caught by an amused Alana.

With pink noses, cheeks, and ears, the couple skated for an hour or so before they paused to rest, the cold air finally getting to them. 

Alana rubbed her practically numb hands together, “Do you want some hot chocolate?”

“Sure.” Will waited on a nearby bench while she got their drinks, trying to breathe heat back into his seemingly iced-over fingers. 

“Here you go.”

He gave her a nod, taking the hot cup into his hands. The steaming liquid burned his throat on its way down, but it was just enough to get the chill off of him. He looked over to Alana and noticed she was shivering, “You know, if you're cold we don't have to stay.”

“It is rather nippy out, isn't it?” She smiled at his hum of agreement. “If you're ready, I am.”

As soon as the two were done with their drinks, they were back in the car and on their way home.

• • • 

“Thank you for the wonderful weekend, Will,” Alana was nestled into his side as they laid in bed, both of them trying to warm up their extremities after having braved the harsh weather. “The play yesterday was just wonderful, and today was... amusing, to say the least.”

Will let out a small chuckle, “I'm glad you enjoyed watching my poor attempt at ice skating.” The man went to kiss her temple, but she pulled away. He raised his eyebrows in confusion.

Now propped up on her elbow, Alana raised a hand to his cheek and thumbed over the stubble that was starting to come back. Eventually she locked eyes with him, “I love you.”

There was that fluttering in Will's chest again, a feeling that spread through him every time she spoke those three simple words. He reached up and cupped her chin, angling her face up to him so he could kiss her, pressing their lips together like it fueled the very pumping of his heart.

His hand slid along the side of her neck, fingers eventually getting tangled in the large curls of her hair. He finally returned the saying when they pulled away after a minute or so, both of their breaths slightly heavy, “I love you too.”

Alana had opened her eyes when they parted and now strained to focus on Will as he came closer, his face contorting slightly as he pressed his forehead to hers and closed his eyes; for a second she thought he was going to start crying.

“I love you, Alana. So, _so_ much,” he brushed his lips lightly over hers before finishing, “so much.”

Alana didn't know what to say, unable to find a word that surpassed the weight that 'love' brought when spoken. Guilt swept over her, causing her to retract from him slightly.

Will noticed her shift in mood, “What's wrong?”

“I don't...” her gaze shifted focus until it was like she was looking past Will, eyes flickering back and forth as she tried to describe the emotions that were whizzing around in her head.

Will understood immediately. He ceased her racing thoughts with an embrace that literally took her breath away, the woman having to remind her self to breathe as they pressed closer to each other, Will's hand moving to her hip to pull her near.

All the coldness that had taken hold of their bodies melted away quickly, heat and sweat soon lining their skin as layers of clothes were lost to allow themselves the opportunity to explore the others body, heads fogging as they became the only beings in the universe.

• • • 

“Do we really need a stocking for _all_ of the dogs? There's seven of them.”

“Yes, it's Christmas, Will. What were you planning on doing? Have them share?”

“Alana, they're dogs. There aren't even any up there for us!”

The woman paused from decorating the mantel piece to glare at her boyfriend.

He lifted his hands in defeat, “Fine.”

Will honestly didn't see why they had to put all of this stuff up days in advance just for one holiday, only to take it down and do the same thing again next year. He was helping Alana though, and that's all that mattered to her.

Both of them had taken these last few weeks of the year off to relax after Hannibal's trial and spend time together. Alana was staying at Will's for now, even having brought over her cat this morning, who was hidden somewhere upstairs either exploring or hiding from the dogs.

Will smiled as he hung a strand of lights up over the window, Alana now beginning to sing along to the Christmas music that was playing from his computer. She wasn't the best of singers, but he enjoyed it none the less.

“Tss tss!” The dogs had learned to start listening to Alana's scolding now, one of the bigger ones dropping the bow he had been playing with, ears drooping in shame. “That's a good boy,” she gave him a pat on the head before wiping the silken fabric off and tying it to the tree.

• • • 

It was dark out when the two had finally finished slathering the house in decorations, the house looking like something from a Hallmark card if viewed from the road out front.

Will had his arm wrapped around Alana as they sat on the floor, two beers sitting between them. They were basking in the golden glow of the lights around them, both of them gazing at the seemingly magical sight surrounding them. 

A fire was cackling in the hearth to their left, adding to the effect, the dogs lounging around in front of them.

Alana rested her head on Will's shoulder, “It's so beautiful.”

He nodded, “I didn't think my living room could look this nice.” Gripping her shoulder gently, he gave her a light shake, “we did a good job.”

Alana gave a surprised gasp, “ _'We'?_ I did most of the work!”

“Hey, I untangled and put up the lights.”

“Yeah, and that's about it.”

Chuckling, Will grabbed his drink and swirled it around before taking a sip.

The two looked over to the stairs as a white, feline face peeked out at them, taking in the sight of the many dogs between her and her owner.

“Hey Molly,” Alana's voice was soft and comforting, “come here, sweetie. They're not going to hurt you; they're gentle giants.”

It took her a while, but eventually the cat made it around the edge of the living room to join the two humans on the floor, brushing against Will's leg. She had a sweet spot for the man, always by his side whenever he was present.

• • • 

Will and Alana sat there chatting for most of the night, neither of them wanting to get up and put an end to the festive atmosphere that hung over the house.

Suddenly, Alana stopped talking mid-sentence and looked over at the clock, a smile growing upon her face, “12:58am.”

“Yeah...” Will spoke slowly, not sure where she was going.

“Will, it's Christmas Eve.”

If the two thought there was a cheery vibe before, then the new feeling must have been overwhelming.

Alana leaned forward slightly to allow Will the room to get up, watching him as he smiled coyly and walked off to the bedroom. She raised her eyebrows as she heard him shuffling around in his closet, a small part of her wondering if maybe, just maybe, he had bought that ring she had saw online.

All thoughts about him proposing left as he came out from the hallway lugging ten or so decent sized boxes, all wrapped in shiny foil and topped with frilly ribbons. Still smiling, Will knelt below the tree and placed the presents underneath, plopping next to her smugly when he was done.

“I hope those all aren't for me; I definitely didn't get you that much.”

Her comment caused him to chuckle, “No, there's one for each of the dogs. The rest, though, are yours.”

“Will!” Alana smacked his side lightly, “That's four things! I only got you one...”

“You didn't have to get me anything. I'm happy enough just having you,” another kiss, “anyway, I got you five things.”

“Will...” 

He lifted up off the floor slightly to reach his back pocket, pulling out a slim, black box, smiling at the sight of the woman's wide eyes, pupils glued to the object he was holding out to her.

Her gaze flickered from the box to him and back, hands taking the gift gently. She undid the small string around it gingerly, opening it to find her starfish necklace. “What-” Alana reached up to her chest to find that it in fact wasn't on her, and she hadn't even noticed. “When did you...”

“This morning before you woke up. I stopped by the jewelry store when I went to get my meds.” He watched her as she took it out of the box, her fingers just barely grasping it as if it was the most fragile thing in the world. Reaching out to take it from her, he pulled her hair to the side and slid it around her neck, “they replaced one of the missing diamonds and cleaned it.”

Alana glanced down at it as he spoke, taking in the way it sparkled like never before; as soon as Will pulled away she wrapped her arms around his neck, “Thank you so much.”

“You're welcome.”

They sat like that for along while, emotion welling up in Alana and threatening to spill.

She laughed softly as she pulled away, wiping at her eyes, “I guess I can give you part of your present now if you want.”

“You don't have to.”

The woman squeezed his thigh before practically jumping up off of the floor, “I want to.”

Will watched as she bounded up the stairs, curls bouncing on her back, a sight he never got tired of seeing. He listened to the soft padding of her feet across the floor above him, and soon enough she was returning to him with a tackle box cradled in her arms, “I wasn't going to wrap it, just put it under the tree Christmas morning.”

“Wow,” he took it from her and set it on his lap, opening it to find dozens of lures and multiple rolls of fishing wire, along with plenty other things. “This is just.. wow. There's so much stuff.”

Reaching in the box, Alana moved some hooks to the side to show him a gift card, “$20 for anything else you might need.”

Will seemed mesmerized by everything inside, “Thank you so much Alana, this is wonderful.” He gave her a quick kiss on the cheek before starting to rummage around, looking at all the stuff the box contained.

Alana fingered the ends of Will's hair on the back of his neck, knowing that she probably lost his attention for a little while. She enjoyed seeing him so enthralled, though, and she was pleased with just sitting here and observing the childish glee he held upon his face.

• • • 

Will hadn't noticed that Alana fell asleep against him until she let out a tiny snore. Trying not to laugh or move too much, he set the tackle box on the floor next to him before sliding his arms around her and picking her up, grunting slightly as he struggled to get to his feet.

She woke up about half way down the hall, stirring in his arms, “Go back to sleep, Alana.”

“Mmm,” she cuddled against his chest and was out again almost instantly.

After having set her down, Will went to put away his new fishing box along with their empty beer bottles, turning off all of the lighted decorations as he went. He bid the dogs and Molly goodnight and then returned to Alana, taking off his jeans and flannel then joining her in bed. He fell asleep huddled contentedly against her back.


	10. Christmas - Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This will be one of their best Christmas' ever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had an odd request from a 'Nonnie for them to visit Madame Tussaud's...? *shugs*

Christmas Eve was pretty uneventful for the both of them, Will playing with his new supplies while Alana got things ready for dinner the next day, making sure they had everything she would need.

When night arrived, the two went out and drove around D.C., taking in all the spectacularly lit houses and buildings that put Will's place to shame.

On a spur of the moment decision, the two stopped at Madame Tussaud's to take advantage of the two-for-one holiday offer, neither of them having been before. The place was interesting, the two having fun and getting their pictures taken with many famous wax figures, but they would probably never visit again.

They parked on a side street and walked over to Dupont Circle, taking a seat on one of the many benches that surrounded the central fountain. A homeless man played a saxophone from the other side of the plaza, providing Will and Alana with a pleasant, relaxing jazz melody as they watched the late-night stragglers roam around.

After giving the music man $20 ten minutes later, they decided to head home, Will noticing that Alana had fallen asleep in the car when they were about half way there.

The woman woke up just as they pulled in the driveway, shuffling through the newly fallen snow to get inside and go to bed.

Will joined her not long after, snuggling close under the thick quilt that draped across the mattress. He kissed the back of her neck, thinking she was already asleep, and was surprised when she responded with his name.

“Yeah?”

“Merry Christmas.”

He looked around her to the clock on the nightstand, _1:49 am_. “Merry Christmas, Alana.” Wrapping his arm around her midsection and pulling her close, Will kissed her neck one last time while thinking, _This Christmas is actually going to mean something, especially with Alana here_.

• • • 

The dogs whining to be let outside was what woke Alana up the next morning. She felt Will stir next to her so she mumbled an, “I got 'em,” before getting out of bed, sliding her robe on, and heading out to the pack that was impatiently waiting by the door, desperately needing to go to the bathroom.

While they were doing their business, she started up the coffee maker and the oven, pulling out some cooled, uncooked monkey bread from the fridge. Her mother used to make the treat every Christmas morning, starting it before everyone woke up to allowing its aroma to fill the house and put everyone in a cheery mood. 

Sharing this tradition with Will gave Alana a joy that she couldn't quite describe, one that rose up from deep within her before taking over her every nerve and muscle, causing her to hurry off in excitement to wake Will.

Plopping herself on the edge of the bed, she pat his chest excitedly, “Will, wake up!”

“Hm?”

“Get up, lazy bones!”

He sat up, rubbing at his eyes, “Is something wrong?” he wasn't used to her being this persistent about getting out of bed.

“No, it's Christmas! Get up, get up!” She made a rising motion with her hands, a thrilled smile on her face, before standing and leaving the room to let the dogs back in and start baking the bread.

Will chucked to himself as he slid out of bed and pulled on a pair of pajama bottoms, slowly following the scent of coffee out into the kitchen.

The dogs' tails thumped against the hardwood floor at the sight of their master, a few getting up to press their snow-chilled noses against his hands, “Yes, yes, good morning to you too. Merry Christmas.”

Alana hadn't noticed, but Will had grabbed one of the smaller presents for her from under the tree and now placed it in front of her on the table, “Here's the first one.”

With a 'you didn't have to' grin, Alana set her mug down before undoing the ribbon and tearing apart the paper to get to a cardboard box. She opened it to find a hand-painted Christmas tree ornament reading: “Will and Alana – Christmas 2014”

Will's fingers shook despite the grip on his drink, “I... I hope it's not too much. I'm just really glad to be spending this time of year with you. Well, I'm excited to spend _any_ time of the yea--”

“Will,” she placed her hand on his arm, “I know what you meant. I love it.” His eyes flickered up to take in her genuine smile. “Did you paint this yourself?”

“No, I, uh.. went to a shop. I picked out the bulb and they added the words.”

“It's beautiful,” she twirled the purple and blue frosted glass decoration in her hand, marveling at the details that went in to the frost effect, “thank you so much.”

Setting it back in it's box gingerly, she stood from her chair to come over and give Will a brief kiss before grabbing his hand and leading him to the living room, “Let's give the dogs their stockings.”

Will's countenance displayed amusement as he sat on the end of the couch closest to the fire place, reaching over to turn on the power strip that controlled all of the lights while Alana knelt down on the floor, “You treat them like they're your children.”

“That probably says something about me,” she glanced at him briefly, subtly hinting at a desire of hers that they had never really discussed in detail. He shook his head sheepishly and looked to the side.

The woman made a clicking noise with her tongue, calling in the rest of the dogs that hadn't followed them into the living room. The canines crowded around her, somehow knowing they were going to be getting something special.

Will watched as each dog received a new toy and a handful of treats just for them, and by the time Alana had finished with the last dog, they house was filled with the sounds of squeaky toys and growling mutts as they fought and played with their new possessions.

“I gave Molly her present before you got up; a bed upstairs away from everyone,” she told Will as she pat the floor next to her, signaling for him to join her down by the tree.

Even though she wished he hadn't bought her anything, Alana was still excited to see what was in the various shaped packages that resided under the tree, mingled in with the ones Will still had to give to the dogs.

“Okay,” Will reached far into the back, grabbing one of the bigger boxes, “here's your second gift.”

Once again a smile was upon her face. She opened the box to find a red and black dress, knee length with a swooping collar and long sleeves, “This is gorgeous, Will.” The woman knit her eyebrows together, taking in the elegance of the fabric in her hands. Sure, she had plenty of dresses, but none quite like this.

Leaning past Will to drape it across the seat of the couch, she kissed his cheek on the way back to her spot on the floor, “Okay, how about one of the dogs now?”

At random, Will pulled Winston's first, “Tss, come here, Winston.” Will tore off the paper to reveal a box of Heart Guard medicine, causing Alana to laugh. He explained before she could ask, “Yes, they're all just things they needed; food, medicine, stuff like that. I just like to watch them get excited over getting something.”

His explanation simply increased Alana's amusement, “And you thought I treated them like children??” She rubbed his leg when he blushed and looked in his lap, “Hey, it's okay. Perfectly alright thing to do.”

Will reached for Alana's third gift but paused before coming to it, “Actually, I don't know if you should have this one; you made fun of me.”

“I was joking, Will. It's actually really cute, how much you care about the dogs.”

“Mhm. Nice save.”

Before she could open it, Will hooked his fingers around her hips and dragged her across the floor to him, glad her robe was smooth enough to avoid any friction. He kissed her temple before motioning for her to go on.

Inside box #3 was a silver picture frame containing a photo from when they visited the Bean in Chicago two or so months ago. It was of their reflections on the bent, metal surface of the sculpture, the two of them having made silly faces so their already distorted images would be even goofier looking.

Alana let out a giggle, placing a hand over her mouth, “Oh, Will. I forgot we took pictures of this.” Holding the frame in her palms, she nuzzled her head onto Will's shoulder, “Thank you. These just keep getting better and better.”

They finished up the dogs' gifts now, each one receiving a small bag of personal dog food or medicine, one of the smaller ones getting a sweater due to his distaste of the cold. Will slipped the mini piece of clothing over her head, “You can thank Bev for that; she knitted it for you.” She didn't move, not even to wag her tail, unsure of what to make of the odd thing that now enveloped her.

“Annnnd,” Will picked up the last present under the tree, “this is just a decoy.” Alana had been in mid-reach for it when he tossed it to the side, the empty box landing with a slap on the floor and startling the dogs to silence. He started to stand, “What I _actually_ got you would be completely obvious if I would have wrapped it.”

“Oh,” Alana settled her hands back in her lap, patiently waiting as he went upstairs. Once again she thought that maybe, just maybe, it was that ring; she found herself nervously tapping her foot a few seconds later, just before Will called down to her.

“Close your eyes!”

“Alright, they're closed.”

The sound of him coming down the steps, now crossing the floor to her. A sharp squeal as he stepped on a squeaky toy, causing her to wince as the noise rang her ears, “Shit, sorry.”

“Should have bought them a toy box.”

“I can make one.”

She felt the air stir as he knelt beside her, then something heavy was set upon her lap. Really heavy, and with a sharp edge digging into her thighs. “What--?”

“Open your eyes.”

Sitting in Alana's lap was a wooden, triangular box, the frame carved in a simple manner. The face of the box that was turned towards her was all glass, and inside a folded American flag could be seen. “Oh my god.” Her hands flew up to cover her mouth, tears instantly in her eyes before she even read the plaque at the bottom.

“I called your mom, explained how much he meant to you. She drove over to the Academy last week and gave it to me, said she knew you loved him the most out of everyone.”

Alana was sobbing now; Will set the box beside them before wrapping his arms around her shaking shoulders, allowing her to cry against him. He rubbed her side and kissed the top of her head, hoping that he had done the right thing by getting this for her.

A few minutes passed until Alana was composed enough to speak, “I don't know what to say, Will. This... this is amazing. Everything was amazing, but especially... especially this.” She ran her fingers over the smooth wood, shivering when she came in contact with the gold plate that read her brother's name, rank, and birth and death year.

“You don't have to say anything,” Will closed his eyes and held her tighter, more than glad that she had enjoyed his presents so much.

He let go when she began to move, standing before picking up her brother's flag and turning to the fire place, cleaning the decorations and two or three Christmas cards off the mantel. She lifted the heavy box onto the cement shelf with a thump, crossing her arms and taking a step back to look at it.

Will joined her side then, putting an arm around her back to rub against her shoulders. She snaked her arms around his waist and rested her head on his chest, the two rocking back and forth slightly as she stared at what would now be her most valuable possession, save for the necklace she was fingering with a shaky hand.

• • • 

Many hours later dinner was served, Alana having prepared a small ham with the usual Christmas side-dishes, all to a smaller serving size, though, to accompany only two people.

She was going to serve wine with their meal, but Will didn't have any and neither of them felt like going out, so they had eggnog with a splash of bourbon instead.

By the time they were eating dessert, what was left of the monkey bread, both of them had downed multiple mugs of eggnog, the couple a giggling mess at Will's overfilled table. Alana was laughing so hard that she had her hands over her face, her features scrunched up as she tried to take in air and also get past the laughter.

Will was amused by her, and he ended up having to leave the room so he could breath again.

Once he had left, Alana eventually calmed down and went to look for him, finding him sprawled out on top of the bed, drunk as can be. His voice was deep when he spoke, “Take me, Ms. Bloom.” Flopping onto his back, he spread his limbs out like a star, waiting for her.

“Mm, definitely will,” stripping quickly, Alana climbed atop of him only to get flipped onto her back, another round of giggles taking her for some reason. Will kept her pinned down with his knees on either side of her hips while he took of his shirts before shimmying out of his pants and boxers, his member already erect.

Alana grabbed his jaw with one hand and pulled him to her, kissing him eagerly, moving her free hand along his back to squeeze his ass.

Will's hands moved to her breasts, thumbing over their nipples as he nibbled her at her lip and pressed his knee between her legs to try an get her to spread them.

She knew what he wanted, so she did her best to not let him have it, purposefully teasing him. Pushing him off of her slightly, she drew her legs up between their bodies and pressed them together, denying him access.

A finger was still able to get past though, and he was soon pressing into her, “Come on, Alana. _Please._ ”

She let out a hum at the feel of him curling his digit inside her, “Mm, I am perfectly okay with what you are doing now.”

Of course he stopped at her comment, much to her disappointment, “You're no fun.”

Will reached around her thighs and pinched the soft skin of her belly lightly, giving her his best puppy-dog eyes, “Pleaseeee Alana?”

“I suppose,” giving him a grin, Alana finally separated her legs, resting one on each of his shoulders as he grabbed her hips.

Will scooted closer, brushing himself at her entrance for a second or two before taking her in one swift motion, yet not too hard as to hurt her.

A sense of pride washed over him at the load moan she let slip past her lips. He pulled almost all the way out before yet going all the way in again, Alana's noises increased by her intoxication.

Will paused and moved closer just a bit to get a better angle, pressing against her legs and moving them down until they were almost flat against her stomach, “Is this okay?”

“Yeah. I took gymnastics as a child; I'm flexible.”

“I can see that.” Will started up a pace, quickening it when he felt her hands grip at his arms and her moans start to turn into little shouts.

Their drunkenness neither intensified or detensified their pleasure, most of their alcohol haze turning into a lustful one as soon as they got started.

Will was grunting now, his muscles starting to tense up as he approached the edge. Alana must have been getting close as well, for she started to tighten her legs' grip around Will's head, something that she did when she was near.

Alana was usually the one that made a racket during their lovemaking, but tonight both of them let out intense shouts as they came, Will's hips faltering in their rhythm as he pulsed inside her, Alana's walls throbbing around him.

As he pulled out moments later, Alana rolled to the side, Will sliding up beside her, both of them panting heavily.

The softness of the woman's voice was a sharp contrast to how loud she had been seconds ago, “We should... have done this... later....”

“Why's... that?”

“The food...”

Will was quiet for a moment. “Damn.”

Eventually the two forced themselves out of bed to clean up the kitchen, the dogs eying their masters suspiciously from their spots on the floor, curious about the loud noises that they had never heard from them before.

Alana could sense their gaze and let them outside.

It took a while to get everything taken care off, and when they went to go relax in the living room, the couple realized there was still a mess in there too.

• • • 

Finally the house was clean and the presents taken care of, a makeshift toy box being made out of one of the recliners, when Alana realized she still hadn't given Will the second part of his present. With a sudden, “Oh!” she flew off the couch mid-conversation and ran upstairs, leaving a startled and confused Will sitting there, mouth hanging open.

She came back down seconds later carrying two brand-new fishing poles, “Ta-da!” Both of them glanced over at the many poles Will already had hung up on his living room wall, “I thought you could get rid of some of the older ones. _Update your collection_ , so to speak.”

Will rose from the couch and took one of the rods in hand, going over it with a fisherman's eye, “These are wonderful, Alana. Excellent choice.”

“I'm glad you like them.”

Stepping over to take two rusty and ancient ones off the rack, Will hung up Alana's gifts, “There,” he set the old ones against the door, “I'll deal with them in the morning, but until then,” Will attacked Alana with a hug, grabbing her by the waist and hoisting her over his shoulder, grinning as she squealed.

They were in the bedroom in seconds, clothes gone just as quickly as before. Alana straddled him, honestly getting more pleasure when she was on top, the drunken love birds having one of the best Christmas' of their lives.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so I said earlier that the next chapter would be sad but I felt like I was being too mean to them, so it's actually going to be a very happy one :)
> 
> Requests taken at my tumblr and twitter: grahamblooming.


	11. New Years

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will has a surprise for Alana at Beverly's New Years party.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SURPRISE! A chapter update! Kind of. I decided to ditch the last two chapters because they were so sad, so here is a redone chapter 11 and I'll work on chapter 12 soon. It's kind of short, but it's very sweet :)

Beverly threw a New Years party every year, but this time it would be extra special.

Per Will's request, he made sure that she had all the food, all the music Alana liked in hopes to knowingly butter her up for what he planned on asking her just after midnight.

Most of the people at the party were from Quantico, Jimmy and Brian, Jack, a few other lab techs, and then Beverly's friends and family.

This was Will's first year attending, so while Bev took him around to introduce him to everyone, Alana hung out with some of the others that she was friendly with.

Once Will and Beverly had made their rounds, she pulled him off to the side, “Have you asked yet?”

“After midnight, which is,” he glanced at his watch and sighed nervously, “under an hour.” That made his friend giggle, a hand coming up to cover her mouth. He smiled at her excitement, “Don't do that around her, she'll know instantly what's up.”

“I won't, I won't, promise,” making sure Alana wasn't looking, she gave Will a tight hug, “I wish you the best of luck, even though I'm 99.9% sure she'll say yes.”

“Thanks, Bev,” his free hand lingered on her waist for a moment, “I really mean it. You've helped us a lot.”

“No problem, just don't ditch me once you two tie the knot, okay?” After he nods, they go back over to the unsuspecting lady of the evening and slipped into a casual conversation, which was easy with the alcohol they've been sipping.

Fifteen minutes before midnight, Will found himself alone with Zeller and Price. Before he knew it, the words were tumbling out, “I'm going to propose to Alana. Tonight.”

They stared at him for a second or two before grins broke across their faces, and—was that a giggle from Price? “Are you serious?” Brian clapped a hand on Will's shoulder, “About time, congrats.”

“I haven't asked yet--”

Jimmy looks over to his lab mate, “Who won the bet? It's me, right? You and Jack owe me $20.”

“You guys bet on when we'd get married?” No reply as the two started arguing over dues, something the two were famous for. Like an old married couple.

Will slipped away to find his love, spotting her right in front of the TV, watching the timer tick down; just thirty seconds, Will realized, his palms instantly sweating.

Before he knew it, “3... 2... 1... Happy New Year!” Alana and Will cheered and clapped along with the rest of the guests at Beverly's New Years party, confetti and streamers filling the room, the music cranking up louder.

“Happy New Year, Wi—mmf!” he kissed her before she could finish, which surprised her, the man wrapping an arm around her waist while still holding his wine glass beside them.

He broke away to look down at her flushed face, “Happy New Year to you too, Alana. Come with me.” Maybe he was a bit eager, but lead her to the back door before she could question anything, nodding at Bev's thumbs up as they passed her.

Fireworks were popping in the air, coating the snow in bursts of colors as they stepped outside, the coldness taking their breaths away.

There were a few other people out on Bev's patio, mostly smokers, but just few enough for Will to ignore as he prepared himself for what he was about to do. They went over to a vacant corner, his hands turning her gently to face him.

“Why are we out here, Will?” Alana had her arms wrapped around her, the dress she had received for Christmas providing little warmth. Her eyes flickered up to the fireworks above his head before settling back on him with a curious gaze.

“Um,” he was nervous, but he could do this. He told himself a thousand times he could do this. He could do this. “Here, let me...” he took her glass and set it on the patio table beside his own. “Alana,” he rubbed his hands together, anxious, and avoided her gaze, “I, uh...”

A small smile from her, her hand rubbing his arm, “It's okay, Will. Just.. get it out, whatever _it_ is.” She had a good idea of what he was going to ask, but she tried to keep herself calm, not jump the shark in case it _wasn't_ a proposal.

“I... I don't want to make a big... _scene_... so... here,” he held his hand out to her, having pulled out something from inside his suit jacket.

It was a little black box. A ring box.

With shaking fingers, he open the lid, “Alana? Will... will you marry me?” Unknown to them, a multitude of faces were pressed against the sliding glass door just out of their sight, waiting for her response with baited breath.

Alana covered her mouth, eyes shiny as she nodded, “Of course, Will. Of course I'll marry you.” Cheers erupted from inside as Will took her right hand, slipped the wedding ring on to it before pulling his now bride-to-be into a hug.

“I love you, baby.”

“I-I love you too... so much Will... so much.” He could hardly understand her through her crying, and his own crying which he hadn't expected.

“Come on, let's go inside where it's warm.” As soon as the door was open, the couple were embraced by their friends and congratulated by the others.

For another hour or so they stayed at the party, bubbling with happiness and excitement, never letting go of the other's hand. When they finally decided to leave, Beverly made them take a bottle of her wine as an early present, “Bye you guys! Don't stop being adorable, okay? I'll talk to you later.”

* * *

 

They were on each other as soon as they stepped in Will's doorway. He hiked her around his waist, “I'm going to marry you,” a kiss, “and we're going to go on our honeymoon,” two kisses, one to each cheek, “and then we're going to start a family,” her nose now, which always makes her giggle, “and we're going to live happily ever after.”

A huff as they flop on to the bed, their clothes flying every which way, “I don't think I've ever seen you this happy, Will.”

“I don't think I've ever _been_ this happy,” and it showed in the way he wooed her that night, over and over again until it was five in the morning. Only then did they settle down to sleep, curled up in each others bodies like they hopefully would every night for the rest of their lives.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Because of school, I don't know when I'll be able to update again, but I'm hoping soon!
> 
> Prompts are HIGHLY needed, and you can send them to any of theses places:  
> everythingwillana.tumblr.com  
> grahamblooming.tumblr.com  
> twitter.com/grahamblooming  
> twitter.com/Will_Alana


	12. Lake House

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alana and Will take a short vacation to her parents' lake house.

It was Alana who asked if they could go on vacation; she had a week free at the end of the month and Will was getting dragged down by the profiling he was doing for Jack. “ _Please_ Will?” She held on to his hands as they stood in the kitchen, looking up at him with puppy dog eyes, “My parents have a cabin down at Bladen Lakes in North Carolina. If Jack needs you for something–god forbid–we can come back early, okay? Promise.”

 

Taking a week off wasn't the most appealing thing to him, no matter how bad he wanted it. He'd get behind in the cases, one of which they were so close on, “Alana, we're right on this guy's heels, we–“

 

“I know. Like I said, just a phone call away. Jack has other profilers, and if they're this close, I'm sure they can manage.” Wrapping her hands around his, she held them up under her chin, “Pretty please? All the dogs can come too. You know they'd love it there. And Beverly can watch Molly.”

 

He was quiet for a moment, just enough for her to think that he'd say no, but with a big sigh, Will nodded and gave her a small smile, “Fine... I guess a week off couldn't hurt.”

 

* * *

 

Wild plants and green, leafy trees surrounded the picturesque cabin, Will's pack of dogs quickly investigating the front of the property and claiming it as theirs, “See? I told you they'd love it.” One even found a stick, bringing it over for Will to toss.

 

“This place is beautiful, Alana. Well kept, too.” He looked around as he climbed up the steps, suitcase in hand, “Do your parents still come here?”

 

“In the fall, usually, right before it gets too cold.” It was unnaturally warm out for the end of January, the 65 degrees not too hot or too cold. Better than the below freezing temps in Wolf Trap, at least.

 

As soon as Alana unlocked the door, the dogs swarmed in to check it out, scattering in all different directions. A few looked over the open, high-ceilinged main room, some heading to the adjoining kitchen, and the rest down the hall to the bedrooms.

 

With a huff, Alana set the cooler on top of the bar, “I haven't been here since... right after I graduated high school, I think. Our family took a trip down here.” Her hands smoothed over the counter, eyes becoming a bit glassy as she thought about it.

 

Will watched her for a moment, smiling to himself, before heading down the hall to put the suitcase in the master bedroom. A few moments later, “Alana! Come here!”

 

As soon as she was in the doorway, Will pushed the giant stuffed bear towards her a little bit, making roaring noises; she gave a small yelp before giggling, “Will!” The few dogs that were in there didn't like it, snarling and barking, “Nice, you got them all worked up.”

 

Will stepped out from the behind the bear and knelt to comfort the pups, “How could they sleep with this thing in here staring at them? I think we're going to have to turn it around...”

 

“Why, afraid it's going to come back to life?” She reached out and tickled her nails up his sides, making him squirm, “Don't like those beady, black eyes giving you a once over?”

 

“No, I don't,” he was trying not to laugh, not give her the satisfaction of tickling him. “You're such a tease.”

 

“I know.” A quick kiss before she led him out of the bedroom and back into the main space, “Watch.” Moving the coffee table out of the way and pulling off the couch cushions, Alana unfolded the sleeper sofa, “There. Now we can sleep out here in front of the fire if we want, and with all of the dogs.”

 

“That's perfect.” Another kiss before he motioned back towards the car, “I'm going to get my fishing stuff, okay? Be right back.” Alana nodded and watched him maneuver through her family home, the one that she grew up in with her brothers and her cousins. It made her happy that she could now share it with him, maybe even bring their own kids here one day, if they chose to have any.

 

She could see it now, two little ones chasing each other around the kitchen island, a handful of dogs trailing behind them. Turning, she'd watch them take off out the slider and head down to the lake for a swim, Will already down there with his fishing poles.

 

A family of her own had always been something she wanted, and Will seemed like he'd be the perfect father. Looking down at her ring, Alana smiled and took a deep breath, excited for what her future had in store.

 

* * *

 

They crashed early that night so they could get up with the sun the next day, the heat already strong. “Is 71 a normal temperature for this time of year?” They were all sitting on the back porch, Alana lounging in a chair with a magazine while Will tied up some lures, “It's supposed to get warmer, too.”

 

“I don't care, as long as I don't have to wear a coat.” She couldn't argue with that.

 

By noon they were down on the dock, Will teaching her how to cast a line, “I  _have_ been finishing before, Will.”

 

“Yes, but not with me.” All she could do is smirk and shake her head, not wanting to say any more in case he decided she knew enough and took his guiding hands off her hips.

 

With his mentoring, she caught a range of fish that she didn't care to remember the names of, besides the common sunfish or bass, the later of which they'd have for dinner that night. Even the dogs went fishing, or tried to at least. With the smaller ones at shore, Winston led a few of the mutts into the water so they could try their luck at catching a critter with their mouth, but none of them were successful. One did manage to get a snapping turtle caught on his ear, though, yelping as Will rushed over to help.

 

They had a picnic for lunch under the shade of a tree, a cheese sandwich for Will and a chicken salad for Alana. The couple wasn't talking much, but they didn't need to, just enjoying being in the outdoors with each other, away from the stresses of work.

 

More finishing for Will until dinner, his skin pink from the sun as he stepped inside, “You're going to burn, baby.” He shrugs, coming over to kiss her cheek before starting to prep the fish. “I take it I chose your fishing poles wisely? You didn't seem to have any problems with them.”

 

“They're perfect, much better than my old ones.”

 

“That's good, I'm glad you like them.”

 

Dinner was wonderful, but the lounging in front of the fireplace afterwards with a glass of wine was even better. The two were cuddled up on the sleeper sofa, the ceiling fan high above casting down a nice breeze. “Will? Can I ask you something?”

 

“Of course.”

 

Alana made sure to set down her glass and look him directly in the eyes before asking, nervous butterflies already in her stomach, “Do you want to have children?”

 

The question obviously caught him off guard, his eyes momentarily going wide, “Oh.” Now it was his turn to set down his glass, “I haven't really thought about it.”

 

Fingers trailing over his chest, the woman nodded, “It's been a want of mine ever since I was little, to have a family. Two or three kids, some dogs, a house either in Chicago or the Keys, I can't decide.” She could feel his fingers running along her back, “It's fine, though, if you don't want any. We have plenty of dogs to make up for it.”

 

That made them both grin, look around at the canines lying on the floor, Buster at the foot of the bed. Will took a breath, “I'm not  _opposed_ to children, I just... don't think I'd be that great of a father.”

 

Immediately Alana looks up at him, “You'd be an excellent father, Will. Look at how well you've trained these dogs. Not that dogs are equal to small children, but you know what I mean.” She kisses his jaw before tucking her head under his chin, “Just something to think about. I'd like to wait a while before starting a family, anyway.”

 

His nerves were calmed by that, glad that he'd have time to think this over and decide whether he really wanted to bring new life into this world and try to raise it as best as he could. His own parents weren't exactly the best, so he wasn't sure how he'd be passing it along. “I love you, Alana.”

 

“I love you too, Will. More than anything.”

 

* * *

 

Mid seventies were the high temps for the next day, and Alana spent most of it lounging in a inflatable chair atop the lake while Will fished. They both made sure to put on sunscreen this time, Will's cheeks still pink from the day before.

 

The dogs would definitely be needing baths as soon as they got home; in and out of the water all day, laying in the sand or playing in the grass and dirt. Thankfully there weren't any poisonous plants around here for them to get in to, and the place was sprayed monthly for fleas and ticks.

 

It was a lazy day, the group only deciding to leave the property at sunset to go for a walk around the lake. It was nice, the dogs chasing the lightning bugs as they appeared, one even catching one. The sound of frogs croaking became steady as the first starts popped up in the sky, which was completely dark by the time they got back to the cabin. It was the perfect night for a bonfire, Alana pulling some folding chairs out of the shed.

 

As they sat there, the couple held hands and watched the flickering flames, along with roasting a marshmallow or two, just listening to the creatures around them. Every now and then they could see a bat fly in front of the moon, and Will pestered Alana by tickling her neck to make her think one was on her; his arm got a slap for that.

 

The next day, Alana found a canoe in the shed and the two of them went for a paddle around the lake, making sure to bring some bread crumbs with them in case they came across any ducks. “Will, look!” It was early for babies, but yet this duck had seven chicks swimming behind her. “They're so cute!” Will nodded with a smile, getting a handful of crumbs and tossing them out.

 

It rained that afternoon, giving them the perfect excuse to make love for a few hours to give themselves something to do. Alana had gotten used to doing it in front of an audience, but it was still a little weird when Will was going away and one of the dogs casually jumped on the bed to just lie there and watch. It made them laugh, though, which made the whole experience that more enjoyable.

 

Drizzle greeted them in the morning, convincing both of them to stay in bed until noon. Will went out fishing once the rain broke, letting Alana stay in and relax. He only came back in when it got dark out, “I caught us dinner for the next three–what are you doing?” His eyes swept over his fiance, wondering why she was wearing one of his tshirts, and  _only_ a tshirt, but also carrying two towels.

 

“Thought we'd head down to the beach, just the two of us... take a dip?”

 

“Like... skinny dip?”

 

“Exactly like that.” As soon as he set his things down, she took his hand and led him back to the water, helped him out of his clothes. It felt weird being naked out in the open, but the nervousness soon disappeared as they submerged themselves in the warm water, “Mm... this is nice...”

 

“It's different, not sure if I'd call it 'nice'.” They didn't swim around for long, the water quickly cooling off. With towels wrapped around them and clothes in hand, they dashed back inside to hear Will's phone ringing, “Alana, it's Jack.”

 

“Of course it is,” she was standing outside of the bathroom door, wringing out her hair, “He'd be the only one to call this late.”

 

It wasn't long before they had all their things packed up and on their way back home, Alana moping in the passenger seat while Will drove. At some point he reached over and rubbed her leg, “I had a wonderful time, baby. I'm glad you convinced me to do this.”

 

That pulled a small smile from her, taking his hand in her own and giving it a squeeze, “I had a good time too. Maybe we can come back out this summer? We never got to use the volleyball net, or go horseback riding.”

 

“I wouldn't mind the last one, but the first,” a soft laugh, “You know I'm not a sports person, not anything with balls, at least.” It took him a moment to figure out why she was snickering, “Oh, come on. You're worse than me sometimes.”

 

“You know you love it.”

 

“That's true.”

 

The car fell silent then, Alana drifting off to sleep with her head resting on the window. Glancing over at her, Will brushed his thumb over her hand and thought about how lucky he was, and how that maybe one day he could convince himself to give her what she wanted most: a family.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Balden Lakes is a state park, I actually don't think they have cabins or anything residential like that there.


End file.
